


|Peculiaridades|

by natewess



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clathan/Sebary, F/F, F/M, Jagnus bc they're so great and hot, M/M, Malec, Saphael, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Y no sé cuáles otras
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natewess/pseuds/natewess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane desde pequeño supo que era diferente a los demás… no en un mal sentido, pero sí extraño y especial. Sintiéndose solo durante mucho tiempo, se preguntaba si acaso existía alguien capaz de entenderle, que alguien más allá de sus padres pudiera quererle y complementarle; hasta el fatídico día en el que se le explicó qué significaban las extrañas marcas (letras) que se extendían por ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Ahora no sabía si tirarse de un puente o simplemente aceptar su realidad… y vaya que la primera opción se le hacía tentadora.</p><p> </p><p>Ó un AU-Soulmates en el que Magnus continúa siendo tan… Magnus, extravagante y peculiar, que posee dos marcas de almas gemelas.</p><p>Historia creada junto a Loristicam (autora de FanFiction).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo:

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo e interesante fic, esta vez de un fandom y una temática totalmente nuevo para mí en cuanto a la escritura.  
> Es un trabajo compartido con una queridísisima amiga mía, Loristicam, que es autora en FanFiction y acérrima amante del Malec (¡como yo!).  
> Esta historia será publicada aquí, en FanFiction y en Wattpad, para mayor comodidad de futuros fans y/o amantes de las parejas mencionadas.  
> Ahora, sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la lectura.

El auto se movía por una solitaria carretera a altas horas de la noche en medio de una tormenta. Aunque afuera las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente el suelo, a dentro del vehículo reinaba la tranquilidad. El hombre pasaba tranquilamente las emisoras en el radio mientras su esposa hablaba sobre lo que veía en el mapa en su regazo.  
— Creo que estamos en Colorado… –Dijo ella, evaluando el mapa. — O podríamos estar en Kansas. –Dudó mientras trazaba líneas en el mapa con el dedo índice.  
— No te preocupes. –Le respondió su acompañante, sin dejar de cambiar las emisoras. — Estamos preparados para esto.  
— Sí, pero quisiera saber el nombre del lugar donde podría nacer nuestro hijo, al menos. –Comentó ella, mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre para fortalecer sus palabras. El pequeño debería nacer en menos de un mes, y sus dos padres decidieron sacar el auto y viajar, esperando que la mujer diera a luz en algún lugar diferente a donde vivían. Fue un capricho de los dos, pero así eran ellos; no necesitaban tomar mucho tiempo para idear un plan, cuando se les ocurría algo simplemente lo hacían.  
— Cuando lleguemos a alguna parte preguntamos indicaciones. –Respondió él y miró por la ventana. — Ahora sí creo que estamos en medio de la nada… –De repente, en una de las emisoras empezó a sonar Wonderwall de Oasis y ella sonrió.  
— Déjala. –Le pidió; él asintió en respuesta y pronto los dos empezaron a tararear la canción. Unos momentos después el hombre volvió a hablar:  
— Duraremos así dos semanas más, a ver a dónde llegamos. –Él tomó la mano de ella y la sostuvo sobre su propia rodilla. — Después nos detendremos y esperaremos a que nazca el pequeño, sea cual sea el lugar.  
— Hecho. –Respondió tranquilamente y volvió a mirar el mapa. — Aunque estoy bastante segura que esto es Oklahoma. –Él se rió y regresó ambas manos al volante del automóvil. Giró un poco la cabeza y la vio trazar líneas imaginarias en el mapa con el dedo, de nuevo. Él tuvo un vistazo de la parte interior de la muñeca de su esposa, donde un nombre en negro se podía leer claramente, pero que no era su nombre; lo mismo ocurría al contrario, el nombre de una mujer estaba escrito en su cuello, pero ésa mujer no era la que tenía a su lado.  
Ellos siempre habían sabido eso, desde que se conocieron lo sabían, sabían que no eran almas gemelas; pero también sabían que se querían, que se entendían y que de algún modo habían logrado compartir su felicidad por muchos años. Ambos habían estado cansados de buscar a la persona que tenían marcada en su piel, y cuando se encontraron, juntos tomaron la decisión de dejar de buscar.  
— ¡Oye! –Llamó ella señalando la radio. — ¡Es 7 years de Lukas Graham! ¿Podrías…? –Él levantó una mano interrumpiendo.  
— No tienes que pedirlo. –Le subió volumen a la música y ambos comenzaron a cantarla.  
Unos momentos después él se concentró en la carretera, con el constante ruido del limpiaparabrisas como compañía ya que su esposa se había dormido unos minutos antes. Sin embargo, un ruido a su lado llamó su atención; era ella despertando con una mueca de dolor deformando levemente su rostro.  
— ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, ella lo miró pero no respondió. Sólo bastó con esa mirada. — ¡No puede ser! –Exclamó y miró a la carretera. — ¡Aún no, bebé! ¡Estamos en medio de la nada!  
— Cariño. –Llamó ella tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. — Creo que se adelantó. –Él pasó las manos por su cabello sin dejar de mirar a todos lados, para finalmente sentir cómo sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire al divisar las luces de una casa. Al llegar detuvo el auto y abrió su puerta.  
— No salgas. –Le pidió a su esposa.  
— No iré a ningún lado, querido. –Le responde ella. Él rió nerviosamente antes de correr hasta la puerta y golpear; una mujer mayor abrió a los segundos y se sorprendió de ver a un hombre parado en medio de la lluvia.  
— Oh, Dios mío. ¿Puedo ayudarle? –Le preguntó ella.  
— Sí, por favor. Mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz.  
— ¡Ayúdeme a traerla a la casa, entonces!  
Unos momentos después él estuvo caminando de un lado a otro en la vieja sala de la casa. Había estado tan nervioso que gastó unos buenos minutos mirando la casa descubriendo varias cosas. Por ejemplo, la mujer tenía una viejísima fotografía de ella con otro hombre donde cada uno mostraba el interior de su palma, revelando el nombre allí marcado, y por la cara de felicidad en sus rostros era obvio que se trataba del otro. También había muchas fotos de él, lo que podría simbolizar que había muerto. Y no había nada que pudiera pertenecer a algún niño.  
Pronto sus pensamientos fueron callados por un grito en la habitación de al lado, seguido del llanto de un bebé. Él cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras dejaba que aquel llanto penetrara en sus pensamientos. Ése era su hijo, la primera vez que lloraba.  
No supo cuánto tiempo duró parado en mitad de la sala sin moverse, pero en algún punto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la mujer salió.  
— Felicidades. –Le dijo sonriendo y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a entrar. Él se acercó lentamente y se detuvo en la puerta para contemplar lo que veían sus ojos: adentro su esposa estaba acostada en una cama con un bulto en brazos y le susurraba cosas para calmarle, que al parecer habían funcionado ya que el bebé había parado de llorar. Ella levantó la mirada y al verlo le sonrió con los ojos llorosos.  
— Acércate. –Le pidió. Él así lo hizo y cuando llegó junto a la cama se encontró embobado viendo a un pequeño de piel dorada y la carita un poco roja mirar alrededor con curiosos ojos dorados verdosos. — Lo sé, se ve feo. –Se rió. — Aún está inflamadito, pero si después de eso sigue feo entonces es tu culpa, ochenta por ciento de tus genes. –Él se rió mientras sentía lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.  
— ¿De qué hablas? –Usó su mano para quitar un poco de la cobija que cubría la cabeza del niño y así revelar un oscuro cabello negro. — ¡Si es precioso! –Ambos rieron para tratar de esconder sus lágrimas mientras acariciaban las piernas y las manitas del bebé, quien no dejó de mirarlos ni un momento. — Ahora debemos averiguar dónde naciste, le preguntaré a la mujer.  
— Colorado. –Le dijo ella y después se encogió de hombros. — Literalmente ella nunca se calló mientras yo sentía las contracciones. –Su esposo negó con la cabeza riéndose. Esa era su esposa, así hablaba.  
— ¿Puedo cargarlo? –Le preguntó, ella le extendió el bulto y él lo recibió nervioso pero firme. — ¿Y su marca? –Ella guardó silencio. — ¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el nombre de su alma gemela es horrible? ¿Está condenado a pasar el resto de su vida con “Buford” escrito en la piel? –El levantó un poco la cobijita para revisar sus brazos y sus piernas.  
— En la cadera. –Dijo finalmente, él revisó allí: no había un nombre, sino más bien una letra… “J”.  
— Bueno… –Comentó luego de unos segundos observando. — No es el nombre más original, pero…  
— Y el pecho. –Terminó ella; él miró un momento a su esposa estupefacto, antes de evaluar el pecho del bebé… y ahí estaba, una clara “A” de color negro.  
— ¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntó volviendo a cubrir al bebé. — Nunca oí de algo semejante, ¿esos son dos nombres? ¿O acaso es uno, sólo que con las letras desordenadas? ¡Tal vez hallan más letras…!  
— No las hay. –Cortó suavemente. Él suspiró y miró la cara de su bebé, el pequeño lo evaluó un momento antes de mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa sin dientes; él no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Se sentó en la cama junto a su esposa y ubicó al bebé en medio de los dos. — ¿Cariño? –Llamó ella.  
— ¿Sí? –Frente a la cama había una ventana con dos cortinas lo suficientemente abiertas como para mirar al exterior. La lluvia había dejado de caer en algún momento, y ahora la luna estaba brillando en lo alto del cielo.  
— Lo cuidaremos. –Le dijo ella, él volvió a mirar al bebé y después a su esposa.  
— Nadie sabrá que es diferente. –Contestó él. — No dejaremos que muestre sus marcas; al menos no hasta que sepamos por qué son así. –La pareja miró hacia la ventana y se quedaron en silencio contemplando la luna. — Es especial. –Dijo el hombre un momento después. — Es un bebé muy especial. –Reiteró, para después mirar a su hijo y encontrarlo dormido. — Te duermes cuando te halago, ¿eh? –Ella sonrió.  
— Como yo. –Agregó desinteresada, después le dio un beso en la cabecita del bebé. — Nuestro pequeño Magnus…  
— Ese le queda, me gusta. –Opinó él. — Definitivamente, después de todas tus anteriores terribles opciones, voto porque sea Magnus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo uno:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí les traemos el primer capítulo de esta alocada, pero sorprendente y buena, historia! 
> 
> #MalecYJagnusBcYOLO.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes les corresponde y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, salvo algunos futuros personajes de nuestra invención.

Alec despertó y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche, aún le quedaba mucho tiempo para que empezaran las clases, pero tenía algunas actividades pendientes, además de que a él le gustaba aprovechar cada minuto de su día, por lo que se levantó y entró a ducharse.  
Al salir del baño en medio de una nube de vapor se dirigió a su armario y sacó unos jeans con un suéter azul oscuro. No necesitaba ponerse nada ostentoso, solo quería sentirse cómodo en su primer día, aunque no es como si las cosas fueran a cambiar, de todos modos era la misma universidad, su misma carrera y sus mismos compañeros.  
Antes de ponerse el suéter se paró frente a su espejo y se contempló; de hecho, él quería que ese semestre fuera diferente. No le gustaban los cambios, pero el único de ellos que anhelaba que sucediera era encontrar a la persona que tenía escrita sobre la piel. Era una marca negra un poco más abajo de su hombro. Levantó una mano y pasó los dedos sobre el nombre, aún sabiendo que se sentiría exactamente igual a las otras cientos de veces que había hecho la misma acción.  
— Magnus, ¿dónde estás? –Se preguntó; desde que era un niño y supo lo que ese nombre significaba en su vida lo había repetido varias veces en su cabeza y en sus sueños. Le habían enseñado que cuando dos almas gemelas se encontraban sus sentimientos podían llegar a fusionarse, creando una conexión entre ellos como si fuera un lazo invisible. Pero nunca nadie le había enseñado que podía tener esa conexión antes de haber encontrado a su alma gemela, y sin embargo ahí estaba, tocando esa marca en él y preguntándose no por primera vez dónde estaba “Magnus”, teniendo la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera sentir algo, un indicio de dónde buscarlo.  
Pero obviamente eso no ocurría, no tenía la menor idea de dónde podría estar.  
Con un suspiro se puso el suéter, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación.  
Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a uno de sus tres hermanos sentado en la mesa, era Max.  
— Buen día. –Saludó Alec al sentarse, Max lo miró un momento antes de saludarlo con la mano y regresar a su cereal.  
— Alec. –Llamó su madre, Maryse, al salir de la cocina. — ¿No es muy temprano para ti?  
— Soy parte del comité de bienvenida. –Informó. — Además, Jace me pidió que lo llevara temprano hoy.  
— Entonces les traeré el desayuno. –Maryse se giró y Alec pudo ver, bajo su cabello perfectamente recogido, el nombre de “Robert” escrito en plateado. Cuando las marcas tomaban ese color, significaba que se habían encontrado, pero había casos no muy frecuentes en que el destino hacía lo que Alec llamaba “una mala broma”.   
— Hola familia. –Saludó Robert, bajando por las escaleras y finalmente sentándose en la mesa. El padre de Alec tenía su marca en la muñeca, sólo que ésta decía “Celine” en negro. Lo dicho, parecía como si el destino escogiera parejas al azar para divertirse con ellas.  
Alec siempre había creído que existía un gran amor, el único fuerte y verdadero. Cada persona podía querer a muchas, pero sólo amar verdaderamente a una en toda su vida, y si ese era el caso, ¿para qué debía nacer alguien, como su padre, con un nombre diferente al de Maryse, cuando para ella él era su alma gemela? Era como si Robert hubiera tenido que elegir entre estar con la mujer que tenía su nombre, o estar con la mujer marcada en su piel. Afortunadamente para Alec y sus hermanos ésa otra mujer nunca había aparecido, por lo que Robert terminó casándose y dándoles la vida.  
Unos momentos después Maryse salió de la cocina y puso un plato de cereal frente a Alec y otro frente a Robert.  
— ¿Y Jace? –Preguntó a los presentes. Ninguno respondió a excepción de Alec, quien se encogió de hombros. Maryse suspiró. — ¡Jace! –Gritó para apurar a su hijo.  
— Ya oí. –Informó el rubio mientras bajaba las escaleras. Después se sentó en su lugar y esperó su desayuno.  
— ¿Dónde está Izzy? –Preguntó Max.   
— Ella no tiene que ir temprano hoy. –Informó Alec.  
— Pero no me perderé la oportunidad de que Alec me lleve en el auto. –Dijo una voz femenina en la escalera; un momento después Isabelle se sentó en la mesa, con su característico cabello negro colgando a su espalda. A Alec no le gustaba curiosear sobre las marcas, de todos modos no era común verlas cuando aún eran negras y por lo tanto las personas tenían cierta reserva, pero si tuviera que apostar diría que la marca de su hermana estaba en la nuca como la de Maryse. Las razones eran que Isabelle había dejado al descubierto muchas partes de su cuerpo al usar varias prendas y él jamás había visto nada, y su hermana siempre estaba con su cabello suelto cubriendo esa zona.   
— Así se habla. –Celebró Jace.  
Luego de desayunar, los tres hermanos entraron al auto y Alec se dirigió a la universidad.  
— ¿Puedo manejar? –Preguntó Isabelle.  
— No. –Contestó Jace tajante.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque tus habilidades para la conducción son las mismas que tienes para la cocina, y realmente espero llegar vivo a clases. –Isabelle le pegó suave a Jace, lo suficiente para hacerlo callar, y se dirigió a Alec.  
— Alec… –Empezó ella con voz de niña pequeña, la que siempre usaba para conseguir lo que quería.  
— De acuerdo, pero primero dinos dónde está tu marca. –Dijo Jace, e Isabelle le sonrió.  
— ¿Y por qué tú no nos dices dónde está la tuya? –El rubio se giró en el asiento de copiloto y le dio a su hermana una mirada pícara.  
— ¿Enserio quieres saber? –Preguntó lentamente.   
— Ya basta. -Cortó Alec. — Ninguno revelará dónde está su marca. –En ese momento el celular de Alec sonó en su bolsillo y detuvo el auto. — Al volante Izzy. –Dijo, mientras dejaba a su hermana sentarse en su lugar y él se hacía atrás para recibir la llamada. La pelinegra dio pequeños saltitos mientras se sentaba y luego miró el volante sonriendo.   
— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? –Preguntó. Jace, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se agarró de su propio asiento.  
— Sólo ten en mente que una chica me está esperando, y que ella quiere que yo llegue en una pieza. Si puedes recordar eso, lo demás no importa.  
— Entendido…  
— Tomaste el curso Izzy, tú sabes qué debes hacer, ¿recuerdas? Probablemente debes empezar con los pedales que estás pisando con tus botas tamaño familiar.  
Alec dejó de escuchar a sus hermanos y atendió la llamada. Era Helen, una de sus compañeras del comité de bienvenida; al parecer no podía ir a la universidad a guiar al nuevo alumno que le correspondía, por lo que le pedía el favor a Alec de hacerlo por ella. Alec sabía que el alumno al que había sido asignado llegaba una hora después, y que probablemente el de Helen ya esté esperándola. No podía elegir a los dos, así que tuvo una idea.  
Después de afirmar a Helen que la ayudaría, volvió a guardar el celular y se concentró en sus hermanos: Jace parecía estar tratando de ayudar a Isabelle, guiándola y recordándole la función de cada parte del auto, pero Alec y Jace sabían que era inútil, por alguna razón extraña Isabelle no podía manejar un auto o cocinar algo.  
— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? –Preguntó ella, sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma a pesar de estar variando la velocidad del auto cada pocos segundos, haciendo que éste diera sacudidas.  
— Excelente, no quites los ojos de la carretera. –Comentó Jace, luego se giró hacia Alec y susurró un: — Ya quítala de ahí…  
— Quiero pedirle un favor a alguno de ustedes dos. –Proclamó Alec, antes de pedirle a Isabelle un cambio de lugares porque sabía que después de eso ella se enfadaría. — Era Helen, no podrá encontrarse con el alumno nuevo que debería estar esperándola ahora en los jardines, así que tomaré su lugar, pero el que me asignaron llegará en una hora y no podré guiarlo, ¿a alguno le importaría tomar mi lugar?  
— Yo lo hago. –Contestó Isabelle desinteresada, de todos modos no tenía nada más qué hacer antes de que empezaran sus clases. Jace se encogió de hombros y pensando que podía relajarse se dio el lujo de mirar levemente hacia su ventana. Gran error. Casi en el acto se escuchó el impacto, el grito ahogado de Alec y el freno.  
Unos minutos después los tres hermanos observaban cómo el auto era remolcado. Jace se había cruzado de brazos y contaba mentalmente, ya iba muy tarde para el encuentro y Alec trataba de usar voz suave para explicarle a Isabelle cuál había sido su error, que había terminado en un choque con un árbol.  
— Ya está. –Dijo el hombre de la grúa acercándose a ellos. — Pero necesito que uno de ustedes me acompañe al taller para llenar algunos formatos.   
— Yo iré. –Se ofreció Isabelle. — De todos modos fue mi culpa.  
— ¿Y el alumno nuevo? –Preguntó Alec, Jace lo miró con una ceja levantada.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Te preocupas por eso? Deberías estar pensando en qué dirán nuestros padres cuando se enteren.   
— Les diremos en la noche. –Le respondió el oji-azul. — Pero alguien debe guiar al alumno nuevo en cuarenta minutos. –Jace soltó un sonido exasperado.   
— Lo hago yo, pero ya vámonos. –Alec le sonrió en agradecimiento y después de que se despidieran de Izzy se dirigieron a la universidad. 

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

Jace jugaba con el cabello de una chica rubia mientras ambos reían, estaban sentados muy juntos en el césped de uno de los jardines de la Universidad, con sus espaldas apoyadas en un gran árbol.  
— ¿Me ayudarás en historia? –Preguntó ella, Jace volvió a tomar otro de sus mechones y a acariciarlo con sus dedos.  
— No lo sé, Camille, ¿qué gano yo? –Ella sonrió y se acercó al rostro del rubio.  
— Ya veremos. –Respondió antes de acercarse y besarlo, Jace le correspondió el beso y liberó el cabello rubio de la chica de sus manos, sólo para levantar una y con ella acariciar la piel tersa y blanca de la mejilla de Camille. Un momento después Jace se separó, como siempre dejándola con ganas de más.  
— Cuando sepas cual será mi ganancia, entonces me avisas. –Le dijo, Camille llevó su cabello para atrás dejando al descubierto el escote en su pecho donde la palabra “Ralph” se había borrado tanto hasta quedar de color blanco. Jace sabía que normalmente las personas no mostraban sus marcas, y cuando lo hacían era porque ya no les importaban, como era el caso de Camille. Ella había conocido a su alma gemela, pero el chico había muerto en un accidente unos meses después y ahora la rubia mostraba el nombre como señal al mundo de que estaba libre y buscaba diversión.  
Jace sacó su celular y se sorprendió al encontrarse con que era muy tarde para el favor que debía hacerle a Alec.  
— Me tengo que ir. –Comentó, parándose de un salto y tomando su mochila.  
— ¿Me llamarás para almorzar juntos? –Preguntó ella. A Jace no le gustaba encontrarse con la misma chica más de una vez diaria porque sentía que las cosas podían llegar a formalizarse.   
— Almorzaré con mis hermanos. –Mintió. —Te llamo mañana. –Ella pareció sentirse bien con eso y le sonrió.  
— Cuídate, entonces. –Jace sin más se giró y con paso apresurado se dirigió al jardín principal donde se suponía que se encontraría con el alumno. Sinceramente esperaba que fuera una chica sexy.   
Decidiendo cortar camino, entró a una de las facultades y al ir tan rápido por los pasillos no vio que iba a estrellarse con una chica.  
— ¡Wow! –Exclamó ella, alejando su envase de juego para evitar derramarlo sobre Jace, pero su movimiento lo hizo tarde ya que una gran mancha morada empezó a gotear desde el frente de la pulcra camisa blanca de abotonar del rubio.  
— Agh, ¡Clary! -Reclamó enojado al reconocerla. Ella no pudo evitar reírse, aunque hizo un considerable esfuerzo al disimularlo.  
—Perdóname, Jace, no te vi. –Contestó a modo de disculpa. — Ven, vayamos a objetos perdidos, tal vez haya algo para que te puedas cambiar. –Él sabía que iba muy tarde, pero también sabía que no podía presentarse con una camisa manchada de jugo de uva, así que tuvo que aceptar.  
En la oficina de objetos perdidos el hombre encargado dijo que no había llegado ninguna camisa masculina o algo que se le pareciese, y Jace con temor de tener que andar sin camisa le pidió que al menos revisara, así que el sujeto había desaparecido tras una puerta dejando a Clary y a Jace esperándolo. La pelirroja se concentró en terminar su jugo mientras Jace miraba la mancha morada. Si no encontraban algo tendría que caminar con esa camisa manchada, porque definitivamente no estaba en discusión caminar sin camisa. Él consideraba que era un lamentable desperdicio, pero no se gana nada cuestionando al destino.  
— ¿Y a dónde ibas con tanta prisa? –Preguntó ella.  
— Al jardín principal. Iré a hacer un recorrido en favor a Alec. –Clary asintió y regresó a su jugo. Jace empezó a impacientarse por la demora del hombre, no le gustaba llegar tarde y mucho menos cuando conocería a alguien. Él creía firmemente en el poder de la primera impresión.   
La pelirroja a su lado sacudió su envase para comprobar que ya no tenía jugo y se dirigió a la basura, al girarse Jace tuvo un vistazo de su marca plateada bajo la oreja. No alcanzó a leer lo que allí decía pero no necesitaba hacerlo, él y Clary eran tan cercanos que sabía que el “Sebastian” que estaba marcado en la piel de la chica era su actual novio. Y muy seguramente los dos terminarían casados en unos cuantos años más.  
Jace nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que ocurriría al encontrar a la persona con la que había nacido marcado. Le habían enseñado que cuando ese momento llegara él sentiría algo en su pecho, una oleada de felicidad producto del gran amor que sentiría, ya que esa persona sería su alma gemela. No la escoge él, no la escoge la otra persona, lo hace algo más grande y poderoso que cualquier ser humano, y no había errores. Sólo existía una persona a la qué amar verdaderamente, y aunque Jace demostraba ser escéptico, realmente era que no se preocupa en pensar qué sucederá porque una pequeña parte de él cree que lo sabrá cuando llegue el momento.   
Finalmente el hombre salió cargando lo que a primera vista Jace le pareció un pedazo de trapo marrón.  
— Tienes suerte. –Dijo el hombre sonriendo. — Encontré algo. –Jace miró del trapo al sujeto, tratando de detectar el sarcasmo en aquellas palabras. Pero no lo había. El hombre realmente pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo.  
— Gracias. –Dijo Clary recibiendo el trapo y extendiéndolo. Realmente era una camisa de lana marrón con manga larga y cuello redondo. Jace trató de recordar si a su universidad asistían ancianos que hubieran podido perder eso. — Es perfecto. –Agregó, algo burlona, la pelirroja apretando la camisa en sus manos y tomando a Jace del codo para sacarlo de ahí.  
— Clary… –Le susurró en advertencia cuando estaban caminando por los pasillos. — Esa cosa la perdieron a propósito, ¡no me pondré eso! –La chica se detuvo frente al baño de hombres.  
— ¿Entonces prefieres estar sin camisa? Les cumplirías el sueño a muchas chicas de aquí, pero no estoy muy segura de lo qué dirían los profesores. –Jace gruñó y recibió la camisa, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió. — Excelente, quisiera quedarme a ver la revelación pero debo irme a clases. ¡Te llamo después! –Y se fue por el pasillo. Jace entró al baño y aseguró la puerta antes de quitarse la camisa manchada y arrojarla al bote de basura. Después levantó la horrenda camisa marrón y se preguntó qué había hecho de malo en su vida para merecer aquello. No había sido precisamente bueno, pero tampoco malo. Se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien que disfrutaba el estar vivo.   
Levantó la vista hacia el espejo y unos brillantes ojos dorados le regresaron la mirada. Miró hacia su pecho desnudo para comprobar que la mancha de jugo no hubiera alcanzado a mojarle la piel, y sin poder evitarlo terminó dando media vuelta y contemplando su marca en el lado derecho superior de la espalda.   
— Tómate tu tiempo. –Le dijo al nombre allí marcado; no era que no quisiese conocer a su alma gemela, claro que quería, pero después de conocerla posiblemente dejaría de salir con otras chicas y no quería dejar hileras de corazones rotos.   
Pero de no ser por eso, se moría por conocer a la tal “Magnus”, la afortunada de haber nacido con su nombre en la piel. Jace había salido con muchas chicas en toda su vida, muchas de ellas habían sido muy bellas. Y sólo podía pensar en que si ninguna de ellas había sido “Magnus”, entonces su alma gemela debería de parecer una diosa. Y a juzgar por el color negro de su marca era obvio que ni siquiera había cruzado una mirada con ella.  
Se sonrió a sí mismo y se puso la camisa marrón. No tenía prisa de amar realmente a alguien, sólo necesitaba disfrutar cada segundo de ignorancia antes de conocerla, y mientras esos segundos pasaban su expectativa crecía aún más.  
Finalmente salió del baño y se dirigió al jardín principal.

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

Magnus se vistió y tardó un buen tiempo eligiendo la bufanda que se pondría ese día.  
— Mags, ¿aún no estás listo? –Preguntó Catarina desde el primer piso. Magnus, después de evaluar sus jeans oscuros y su camisa roja, decidió que la bufanda blanca le quedaría de maravilla.  
— ¡Un momento! –Respondió; tomó la bufanda de su elección y la puso alrededor de su cuello, pero antes de enrollarla estudió la letra “A” grabada en negro sobre su clavícula. No recordaba a qué edad lo supo, el caso es que había crecido sabiendo que era diferente. Se consideraba a sí mismo “especial” en muchos aspectos, y todos los encontraba positivos, pero no sabía qué pensar de sus marcas. Había pasado mucho tiempo investigando y leyendo, pero no había logrado encontrar algo que le explicara el por qué de esa única “A”. Levantó un poco su camisa roja y jaló su pantalón, revelando la “J” justo sobre el hueso de la cadera. Le gustaba ser diferente del resto de las personas porque siendo diferente atraes la atención, pero sus padres habían decidido mantener el secreto y él entendía por qué: muchas veces las personas se asustan cuando algo es “particular” y/o terminan apartándose. Él no quería que eso ocurriera, así que no le había hablado a nadie de sus marcas y procuraba siempre esconderlas. La “J” era sencilla, pero la “A” no, por lo que acostumbraba usar camisas de cuello redondo o alto, y cuando estas eran abiertas en el pecho, como la roja que usaba en ese momento, las combinaba con alguna bufanda.  
Finalmente terminó de arreglarse, agregando a su conjunto un delgado delineado negro bajo el ojo y puntas rojas en su cabello negro. Cuando quedó complacido con lo que veía salió de la habitación.  
— ¡Al fin! –Celebró Catarina al verlo bajar las escaleras. — ¿No llegarás tarde? –Magnus le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano.  
— Sólo es el comité de bienvenida, será como una guía turística solo que más aburrida. Lo que realmente me emociona son mis clases. –Su amiga levantó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo.  
— Debes de amar mucho el diseño como para haber dicho esa frase. –Magnus se rió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.  
— Lo hago. –Concordó él. — Y si todo es como en mi anterior universidad, entonces será un gran semestre…  
—… hasta que tengas que irte. –Completó la chica en un suspiro. Magnus regresó a la mesa junto a ella con un tazón de cereal y se encogió elegantemente de hombros. Realmente no era un “tener” que irse, era un “querer” irse. Desde que entró al primer semestre de Universidad sus padres se despidieron decidiendo viajar por el mundo y tomando fotografías con las cuales parecían estar ganando lo suficiente para mantenerlos a los tres. Magnus envidiaba esa vida nómada, pero sabía que antes de tenerla debía graduarse con un título. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que pidiera un traslado de Universidad cada que quisiera. Sus padres le decían que si él no le veía el problema ellos tampoco, aunque solían burlarse resaltándole todo el tiempo que de tantas veces que le homologaban el horario nunca se graduaría. Pero a Magnus le gustaba, sentía que se volvía más bueno en el diseño al verlo con tantos enfoques en diferentes universidades.  
— ¿Y tú qué harás toda la mañana? –Le preguntó a su amiga; él y Catarina se conocieron el día en el que llegó a la ciudad buscando dónde quedarse. Ella era una estudiante universitaria que había comprado una casa y le había permitido usar una de las habitaciones. Con el tiempo se habían vuelto muy unidos, y Magnus sentía que al irse realmente la extrañaría.   
— Creo que saldré a comprar algunas cosas. –Dijo ella. Afortunadamente sus clases iniciaban una semana más tarde que las de Magnus, lo que le daba la oportunidad de molestar al moreno con ello siempre que podía.  
Magnus terminó su cereal y subió por su mochila. Al bajar de nuevo Catarina lo esperaba en la puerta sacudiendo unas llaves en su dirección. Magnus sonrió y se acercó a ella.  
— Sí sabes que si te arrepientes, una vez que las haya tomado ya será demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó.  
— Sólo tómalas. –Le espetó la chica, entregándoselas. — Y hoy preparas la cena. –Magnus suspiró y recibió las llaves, si tenía que cocinar para poder llegar en auto a su primer día en una nueva universidad, entonces lo haría. 

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

— Me vengaré Clary… –Murmuraba un rubio mientras caminaba algo presuroso.   
Jace llegó al jardín principal usando la camisa marrón y buscó con la mirada alguien que pareciese un alumno perdido y deseado de una orientación. No lo encontró. Lo único que vio fue la espalda de un chico sentado sobre una banca, pero como no había nadie más allí decidió pensar que ése era el nuevo.  
Mientras se acercaba se dijo que nadie que llegara a un lugar nuevo se sentaría tranquilamente. Él se había tardado, pero no ameritaba tomar confianza tan rápidamente con el lugar. Cuando llegó junto al chico se sorprendió de ver que estaba dibujando lo que para Jace era un sombrero, pero que seguramente los estudiantes de diseño conocían con un nombre distinto. Estaba decidido a girarse y buscar a un novato que no pareciese la personificación del talento avanzado, cuando el chico sentado sintió la mirada sobre él y le observó.  
Jace se encontró clavado en su lugar, viendo cómo aquellos ojos dorados-verdosos le devolvían la mirada. No se sentía capaz de hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera sabía si al menos estaba respirando; pasó saliva y puso las manos en su espalda tratando de ocultar el temblor en ellas.   
El chico sentado frente a él era llamativo, brillante. Su piel era dorada y se veía suave en las manos, el rostro y el pecho, las cuales eran las partes expuestas. Tenía cabello negro, pero lo más resaltable eran sus ojos. Parecían brillar. Jace siempre había creído que sus ojos dorados eran luminosos, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que siquiera comprendía lo que realmente significaba tener ojos luminosos.  
El chico lo evaluó un momento antes de sonreírle, seguramente decidiendo que le gustaba lo que veía.  
— ¿Eres del comité de bienvenida? –Entonces Jace se obligó a volver a la realidad y parpadear sorprendido.  
— ¿Eres el novato? –Después bajó la mirada al dibujo. — ¿Es alguna especie de broma? –El chico evaluó su dibujo.  
— ¿Te gusta? –Jace no respondió. No le gustaba halagar a las personas.  
— Obviamente no eres de primer semestre. –Contestó en su lugar, el chico pareció recibir la respuesta que quería, ya que sonrió orgulloso de su dibujo. Jace tuvo que respirar hondo y dirigir su mirada hacia un árbol cercano, todo porque no sentía que pudiera soportar ver aquella sonrisa más tiempo.  
— No lo soy, me trasladaron. –El pelinegro guardó su dibujo y se puso de pie. — Bueno, yo me trasladé. –Jace volvió a pasar saliva y miró hacia uno de los edificios de las facultades, intuía que podía estar enfermándose, no se sentía bien, algo parecido a la fiebre crecía cada vez más en su pecho. Necesitaba terminar rápidamente con la guía y después ir a la enfermería.  
— Tengo prisa así que empecemos con esto. Sígueme. –Jace se giró sin darle otra mirada al chico y se encaminó hacia una de las facultades, sólo contando con que el otro lo siguiera, pero al parecer no era de los que se quedaban atrás, ya que apresuró el paso para ir a la par.  
— Esta es la facultad de ingeniería. –Comentó señalándola, al terminar la frase soltó un involuntario suspiro y empezaba a sospechar que se debía al chico a su lado. Una vez había escuchado que había personas que les robaban la energía a otras. Seguramente el nuevo era uno de ésos.  
— ¿Te sientes bien? –Le preguntó el chico. — No te ves nada bien… –Jace le iba a replicar que pusiera más atención a la guía, pero una vez que giró la cabeza y lo volvió a ver las palabras se le esfumaron de la garganta, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarse.  
— No me siento bien, pero por lo que me dijeron tienes clase en una hora y debo hacerte este recorrido. –Contestó. Sin previo aviso el chico puso una mano en su cintura y pasó la mano del rubio sobre su cuello.  
— Te ves terriblemente mal, y no me refiero sólo a esa horrenda camisa, porque debo decirlo, desde que te vi quise decirte que está horrible. –Jace sonrió algo incómodo por la posición.  
— ¿Sólo eso?  
— No. –Aceptó el chico. — También quería decirte que eres increíblemente guapo. –Jace se rió nervioso, era la primera vez que escuchaba a otro hombre que no fuera Alec decirle ese cumplido, y debía aceptar que le agradaba.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó.  
— Soy Magnus Bane. –Jace se quedó helado, y pronto sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba sin aire, y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque ése chico lo sujetaba. De no ser por… Magnus. — ¿Qué te parece si empezamos el recorrido diciéndome dónde está la enfermería? –Propuso, Jace respiró hondo y humedeció sus labios.   
— No, llévame al baño. Puedes entrar a esta facultad. –Magnus le hizo caso y empezó a guiarlo hacia allí, Jace no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo qué dirían las personas si los vieran, sólo pensaba en que le agradaba estar en esa posición y, más fuerte aún, se decía a sí mismo que ése no podía ser el Magnus que él pensaba.  
Finalmente llegaron al baño y Magnus abrió la puerta para dejar que Jace entrara.  
— Te espero aquí. –Le dijo y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada totalmente centrada en Jace; el rubio apartó la vista y cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño, antes que nada tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo y controlar su respiración, si ése no era el Magnus que pensó, entonces realmente se estaba enfermando. Luego de un rato calmándose, se quitó la camisa marrón y dudoso se giró para ver su marca en el espejo… casi se muere allí mismo cuando la vio plateada.   
Ése era… su alma gemela se encontraba fuera del baño, esperándolo tras esa puerta. Jace sonrió suavemente ante su reflejo, nadie le había dicho que encontrarla le afectaría tanto, pero por lo que sabía los síntomas eran diferentes para cada persona.  
Después de que el momento de felicidad y plenitud pasó, se obligó a volver a la realidad, aterrándose con el hecho de que no estuviera ni siquiera un poco decepcionado.   
¡Él no era gay! ¡No lo era! Magnus debería ser el alma gemela de Alec, no de él. Pero apenas hubo pensado aquello, se arrepintió. Definitivamente no hubiera deseado que Magnus fuera el alma gemela de Alec o de algún otro. Era suyo. Lo sintió sólo al verlo por primera vez, supo que era perfecto, que era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero no era fácil de procesar.  
Volvió a ponerse la camisa y salió del baño. En el pasillo Magnus lo vio y se acercó.  
— ¿Te sientes mejor? –Le preguntó con algo que Jace detectó como preocupación, el rubio se mordió fuerte el labio antes de responder.  
— Sí, mucho mejor, continuemos con el recorrido. –Magnus lo miró dudoso, pero estaba dispuesto a seguirlo de no ser porque Jace quiso probar algo. — Por cierto, soy Jonathan. Me dicen Jace, pero mi nombre es Jonathan. Tú dime como quieras. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.  
— Jace, es un placer. –Respondió, y el rubio volvió la mirada extrañado hacia el pasillo, no notó sorpresa o reconocimiento. Él era bueno leyendo las miradas y sabía que Magnus lo admiraba, el moreno hasta había dicho que era guapo. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre gustar y amar, ¿acaso Magnus no sabía qué nombre tenía marcado? ¿No podía leer que decía “Jonathan” en su piel? — ¿Ocurre algo más, sexy rubio? –Preguntó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Jace se convenció de que Magnus debía ser un gran actor para no demostrar sorpresa, o al no querer comprobar su marca y ver si ahora era plateada.  
— Nada, ven, sigamos. –Comentó algo distraído.

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

Magnus siguió a Jace durante el recorrido y le prestó atención a cada una de las indicaciones que el rubio le daba, descubriendo que la facultad de diseño era mucho más bonita que las otras, al menos para él.   
En algunas ocasiones, cuando no estaba mirando a todos lados memorizando los nombres de las facultades, miraba de reojo al chico a su lado; no recordaba haber visto a un chico más guapo en su vida, y eso que había visto y salido con muchos. Jace tenía algo, como si una llama de aventura y vitalidad creciera en su interior sólo pudiendo ser vista a través de esos ojos dorados como el oro.   
En un momento Jace saludó de lejos a un grupo de estudiantes y después acomodó con una mano un mechón de cabello rubio. Ese simple gesto, una sonrisa en medio de un acto cotidiano, hizo a Magnus sonreír y quedársele viendo admirando y memorizando cada detalle. No sabía qué relación tendría con Jace después del recorrido, si serían amigos o simples conocidos que se saludarían de vez en cuando, pero sí sabía que, al menos él, no dejaría ir al rubio tan fácil.   
Jace notó la mirada sobre él y en lugar de apartarla sintiéndose cohibido, se cruzó de brazos y miró directo al moreno.   
— ¿Realmente estás prestando atención? –Cuestionó, Magnus estaba escuchándolo, pero puede que no haya estado cien por ciento atento.   
— Eres muy insistente, ¿verdad? –Preguntó en su lugar, Jace dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los jardines.   
— Dime, Magnus, tras ese jardín, ¿qué facultad hay? –Magnus miró hacia donde Jace señalaba.   
— La facultad de… –Pensó rápidamente, pero no tenía idea de qué lugar quedaba por allí. Finalmente rindiéndose regresó la mirada a Jace y lo encontró espiándolo, aunque el rubio parpadeó y levantó las cejas, cambiando su expresión. — Está bien, me atrapaste. Tenía cosas mejores que ver. –Jace sonrió orgulloso.   
— Ciertamente no puedo ir en contra de eso. –Admitió, la sonrisa de Jace, como él mismo, era casi igual a contemplar una explosión de luz; su cabello rubio, sus ojos dorados, su piel bronceada… todo en él hacía que Magnus pensara en estrellas brillantes, en oro puro, en las chispas destellantes en el color dorado. — Y no queda ninguna facultad, hacia allá es la enfermería. –Magnus frunció el ceño.   
— No me habías dicho dónde quedaba la enfermería.   
— Otra prueba de que no me estabas prestando el mínimo de atención.  
— Oh, créeme, vaya que lo hacía. –Jace volvió a sonreír ante el cumplido, pero después Magnus notó que giró el rostro, no apenado, sino como si no quisiera que el moreno notara aquel gesto. Entonces Magnus se decepcionó terriblemente al pensar que tal vez Jace ya había encontrado a su alma gemela y por eso no correspondía abiertamente a sus acercamientos. O podría ser hétero, lo que volvía las cosas mucho más interesantes. El chico era hermoso… excepto por un detalle. — Trato de ignorarlo pero es como una mancha que opaca todo frente a mí, ¿qué clase de persona cruel te sugirió comprar esa camisa? –Jace se miró a sí mismo y una mueca cruzó su rostro.   
— Estoy de acuerdo, es espantosa, pero es todo con lo que cuento. –Magnus evaluó un momento al chico, y después de estar seguro que tenían una complexión parecida, abrió su mochila y sacó una chaqueta negra.   
— Ten. –Comentó, para luego estirar su mano y entregársela. — La traje por si me daba frío al salir de clases, pero prefiero congelarme que seguir viendo eso. –Jace recibió la chaqueta y después miró a su alrededor, buscando el lugar más cercano para cambiarse, lo encontró en el baño de la facultad de arte. Luego levantó su muñeca y miró su reloj.  
— Tienes clase en diez minutos. –Le habló nuevamente al pelinegro, y después volvió a verlo. — ¿Siquiera sabes dónde está tu facultad? –Magnus sonrió y señaló el lugar.  
— Excelente, después de todo mi trabajo no fue en vano. ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos? Así podría devolverte tu chaqueta.   
— Me encantaría.  
— Excelente, le pediré tu número a los del comité. Adiós. –Jace apretó la chaqueta con una mano y se alejó para encaminarse hacia el baño de la enfermería. Magnus se le quedó viendo mientras se alejaba y estaba casi seguro que Jace se iría sin más, pero después de unos diez pasos el rubio se giró, quedando igual de sorprendido que el moreno. Instantáneamente sonrió y agitó una mano. — Adiós. –Repitió, caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, después se giró y continuó su camino.  
Magnus sonrió hasta que la silueta del de cabello dorado salió de su campo de visión, y se encaminó a su facultad. De un modo difícil de explicar veía las cosas a su alrededor diferente, todo lucía más aburrido sin Jace señalando cada lugar e indicando el nombre.   
Soltó un suspiro de pesar y metió las manos en su bolsillo, caminó un rato más hasta encontrar el número del salón al que correspondía su clase; era “Comunicación y Expresión”, una de las pocas materias que debía ver con personas de otras carreras. Bien podía hablar con las personas a su alrededor y tratar de socializar, pero por primera vez se encontró con que no quería hacer eso, en su mente unos ojos dorados destellaban y lo habían mantenido ocupado en todas las dos horas en las que el profesor no había parado de hablar. Finalmente las personas empezaron a pararse de sus asientos y salir, así que imitándolas se puso de pie y salió del salón, tratando de disimular un pequeño suspiro involuntario.   
Jace…  
De pronto sintió un dolor abrazador en su cadera, era como si le estuvieran quemando con un trozo de metal al rojo vivo. Hizo una mueca de dolor con un gruñido mientras estiraba una mano y se sujetaba de la pared sin importarle que se hubiera detenido justo en la puerta del salón donde los alumnos detrás de él buscaban salir. Alguien justo detrás de él había alcanzado a golpearlo en la espalda por haberse detenido abruptamente.   
— Disculpa… –Dijo el chico rodeándolo, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó sorprendido, Magnus no respondió, ni siquiera podía verlo, el dolor en su cadera era insoportable, nunca había sentido algo más doloroso hasta el punto de querer llorar. Por la ubicación sabía que se trataba de su marca, pero no sabía qué podía estar pasando, necesitaba verla.   
— Baño. –Murmuró entre dientes, el chico pareció entenderle y con cuidado lo ayudó a llegar al baño más cercano, para finalmente abrirle la puerta.   
— Te...espero aquí. –Comentó con suavidad su acompañante. Magnus no estaba seguro, pero creyó que asintió.   
Dentro del baño miró su marca en el hueso de la cadera y se sorprendió con lo que vio, había estado tan acostumbrado de ver la solitaria “J” que no lo pudo creer y tuvo que pasar sus dedos y comprobar, que ahora su marca decía “JO” en negro.   
Abrió la llave del lavabo y humedeció aquella parte, esperando que así el dolor de la quemazón pasara un poco; irónicamente su piel no estaba roja o inflamada, era el mismo dorado que había tenido siempre, sólo que ahora había una letra nueva.   
¿De dónde había llegado esa letra? ¿Su alma gemela se llamaba “JO”? Se dijo a sí mismo que si había aparecido esa letra, probablemente con el tiempo aparecieran más, aunque eso no era muy halagador. Tuvo que esperar lo que llevaba de vida para que apareciera la “O”, así que probablemente tendría que esperar unos cien años para que se completara el nombre; con un poco de suerte conocería el nombre de su alma gemela un segundo antes de morir de viejo.   
Frunció el ceño y volvió a acomodar su camisa, qué suerte tenían las otras miles de millones de personas del planeta por nacer con su marca, porque dentro del vientre no sentían el dolor de las letras grabándose en su piel, o al menos no lo recordarían.   
Soltó un suspiro exasperado, no por primera vez molesto con el destino, pero por experiencia sabía que aquella acción no servía de nada, así que decidió abrir la puerta para salir del baño y agradecerle al chico que lo había guiado. 

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

Alec puso una mano en su pecho y se dejó resbalar apoyándose en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, se permitió recostar la cabeza contra la pared y cerrar los ojos mientras regulaba su respiración y dejaba que el calor que había empezado a crecer en su pecho creciese. Siempre había soñado e imaginado ese momento, tratando de visualizar lo que sentiría, pero ninguna de sus ensoñaciones se parecían a lo que le estaba pasando.  
Estaba saliendo del salón de clase de “Expresión y Comunicación” cuando el chico frente a él se había detenido de golpe en la puerta, haciendo que Alec se estrellase con su cuerpo. Se disculpó, pero apenas lo hubo visto lo supo.   
Era él.  
No necesitaba saber su nombre o mirar su marca, su corazón le decía que era él.   
El chico parecía estar pasando por algún dolor, así que Alec lo apoyó en su propio cuerpo y lo guió al baño; mientras el oji-verde mantenía los ojos cerrados, Alec se permitió disfrutar un poco del momento, sentir su cercanía hacía que algo saltara dentro de él, apreció el delicioso aroma a sándalo que desprendía el moreno, su cabello negro acomodado de tal forma que tu atención era principalmente dirigida a él. Su piel dorada y suave, su ropa, sus labios, hasta su forma de apoyarse sobre Alec; todo era perfecto.   
Finalmente aquél chico había entrado al baño y Alec se permitió dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Una sensación de plenitud se apoderó de él, y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera vivido tantos años sin haber sentido aquello antes. Ahora estaba completo.   
Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, abrió los ojos y los dirigió al moreno, quien parecía sentirse mucho mejor.   
— Te lo agradezco… –Comentó delicadamente, y sus ojos se encontraron; la respiración de Alec se detuvo al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes-dorados. Cuando se imaginaba la apariencia de “Magnus” pensaba en un chico lindo, pero la persona que tenía frente a él era mucho más que linda. Era magnífica, hermosa.   
Magnus también se le quedó viendo en silencio y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Alec quería pararse de un salto y gritar “¡te encontré!” o “¡nos encontramos!”, tal vez correr a abrazarlo, seguramente si hacía eso terminaría llorando, pero no le importaba. Quería liberarse, finalmente se habían encontrado mutuamente.   
Pero la expresión del chico cambió rápidamente por una mueca, su mano dorada voló a su clavícula y el dolor le hizo acuclillarse en el suelo.   
— ¡Magnus! –Gritó Alec preocupado y corrió hasta él, agachándose y poniéndole protectoramente una mano en el hombro. El moreno se apretó la clavícula y bajó el rostro mientras trataba de ahogar sus gruñidos. — ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Magnus negó con la cabeza y esperó un momento, después levantó la mirada y observó aquellos ojos azul oscuro, tan brillantes y hermosos como un zafiro.   
— ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? –Preguntó, mientras se esforzaba en cambiar de su rostro la expresión de dolor; Alec le sonrió tiernamente.  
— ¿No lo sabes? –Magnus iba a volver a negar con la cabeza, pero se encontró encantado con aquella sonrisa. — Ven, levantémonos. –Alec se puso de pie y ayudó al moreno a pararse también. — Soy Alec, por cierto. –Una vez de pie Magnus le sonrió.   
— Déjame adivinar… ¿diminutivo de Alexander? –Alec volvió a sonreírle tiernamente.   
— Eso ya lo sabías. –Magnus no entendió aquello, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.   
— Es un hermoso nombre. –Dijo en su lugar; un leve rubor se extendió por las mejillas del oji-azul, haciendo que éste volteara el rostro adorablemente. — Oye. –Le habló Magnus para llamar su atención. — ¿Eso ocurre siempre, o sólo conmigo? –Alec se rió.  
— Siempre. –Contestó decidido, el pelinegro parecía una persona suficientemente segura de sí misma, Alec no necesitaba subirle el ego, al menos no aún. Primero quería conocerlo, hablar con él y tal vez reírse cuando empiecen a hablar de lo que cada uno sintió al encontrar al otro. — ¿Tienes algo qué hacer? Te invito a un café. –Magnus sacó su celular, miró la hora e hizo una mueca.   
— Tengo clase justo ahora. –Se lamentó. — Pero si me dejas tu número te llamaré cuando salga. –Magnus le extendió su celular, Alec lo tomó y con dedos temblorosos anotó su número y después se lo regresó. — Tienes unos ojos hermosos. –Comentó de repente, Alec le sonrió apenado de nuevo cuenta y empezó a alejarse.   
— Los tuyos lo son aún más... –Contestó y después se giró, desapareciendo por un pasillo, Magnus volvió a guardar su celular y sonrió; Alec parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel que lo había ayudado sin recibir nada a cambio, y no sólo eso, sino que le había dado su número. El moreno pensó que ese bien podría ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.   
Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y después de comprobar que no había nadie cerca, levantó un poco la bufanda, no se sorprendió de encontrar que ahora su marca en la clavícula decía “AL”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperamos con sinceridad que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras al hacerlo.  
> ¡Hasta muy pronto!


	3. Capítulo dos:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acercamientos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí les dejo la continuación, espero les guste!

Jace salió de su clase de historia de la música y se despidió de su grupo de amigos justificándose en que iba a almorzar con Camille. Una vez que el último de los que pudieran reconocerle salió de su campo de visión, se giró y se encaminó a la parte de atrás de una de las facultades; allí sólo había una pareja susurrándose cosas y una chica solitaria con un grueso libro sobre sus rodillas. Era el lugar perfecto.  
Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sacó su celular, comprobó la hora para asegurar que no interrumpiera alguna clase y finalmente dio al ícono de “llamar” en el contacto de su hermano.  
— Hola, Jace. –Alec sonaba extrañamente feliz, cuando su posición habitual debería ser o serio o tranquilo.  
— Alec, ¿pasó algo? ¿A qué debo el buen humor?  
— Olvídalo, no te lo diré. –Se jactó el oji-azul, Jace rodó los ojos sabiendo que después le obligaría a decirle.  
— Como sea, necesito un favor tuyo.  
— Siempre que pueda…  
— ¿Tienes los datos de los novatos a los que tu comité debía iniciar?  
— No, eso lo manejó Helen; nos repartieron los novatos en un sorteo así que lo único que nos dijeron fue la hora y el lugar. ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca llegó? –La voz del oji-azul empezaba a teñirse de preocupación.  
— No, relájate, sí llegó. ¿Helen está contigo?  
— Te la paso. –Jace habló con la chica, y después de rogarle hasta el cansancio finalmente la convenció de darle el celular del novato que coincidía con la hora a la que Magnus debía llegar al jardín, pero no quiso darle ninguna otra información, como semestre u horario. Jace suspiró sabiendo que eso era lo mejor que pudo conseguir. Finalmente el celular regresó de nuevo a Alec.  
— ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó al rubio. — Jace, no vayas a intentar salir con una chica que acaba de llegar a la universidad.  
— Descuida, eso no sucederá. –Y dicho eso colgó, guardó el número en su celular y tomó un buen tiempo decidiendo qué nombre ponerle, ¿le ponía cualquier cosa para camuflarlo entre sus contactos? ¿Le inventaba un nombre, uno de chica tal vez? Definitivamente no haría eso. ¿Lo guardaba con algún apodo tierno como “Amor” o “Cielo? Nunca, esas cosas no iban con él.  
Fue que se dio cuenta entonces que estaba siendo paranoico, nadie pensaría nada si encontraba el nombre de “Magnus” entre sus contactos, por lo que simplemente lo guardó de esa manera y después dejó el celular en el suelo, a unos veinte centímetros separado de él.  
Miró a los lados para comprobar que nadie lo estaba viendo actuar como un loco. La pareja ya no estaba allí y la chica parecía demasiado concentrada en su lectura así que era como si sólo estuviera él, su celular con el nombre de Magnus en la pantalla y la opción de llamar a un movimiento del dedo y las miles de dudas que había en su cabeza.  
¿Siempre le habían gustado los chicos? ¿Sólo era Magnus? ¿Por qué él, el chico que toda chica quiere, debía unírsele a otro chico? ¿Por qué Magnus? ¿No podía haber sido un chico feo, con los dientes torcidos y lentes más grandes que su cara? Así a lo mejor no le resultaría tan difícil ir en contra de lo que decía su marca.  
Y entonces la idea no le pareció tan mala.  
Sólo habían dos casos en los que dos almas gemelas no terminaban juntas después de conocerse, el primero era si uno de ellos moría y el segundo si uno de ellos antes había decidido entregar su amor a otra persona. No había separaciones, no había intentos fallidos de citas. Las marcas no se equivocan, ellas saben qué persona es perfecta para quién.  
Pero… ¿y si él intentaba cambiar eso? Estaba asustado. Peor, estaba aterrado. Quería llegar a conocer a Magnus, pero al mismo tiempo temía encontrarse con lo que ya sabía: que el destino había escogido bien, que Magnus era su alma gemela, la única en todo el mundo con la que terminaría enamorándose perdidamente y que la felicidad que sentiría cuando estuviera con él le harían pensar que toda su vida estuvo siempre encaminada a llegar a ese momento, a ese lugar y a ésa persona.  
No sabía si se trataba del hecho de que Magnus fuera un chico y que él jamás hubiese salido con ninguno antes, o el pánico de terminar encontrándose con que siempre había sido gay, pero estaba tentado de ir en contra de su marca.  
Tomó su celular, se puso de pie y en un impulso estuvo a punto de dar en llamar. Debía aprender a controlar esos impulsos si quería evitar el verse como un idiota si volvía a ver a Magnus…  
— No más. –Dijo para sí mismo. Alejó el celular de su vista y lo guardó en el bolsillo, luego tuvo que sacar la mano rápidamente y después cerrarla en un puño para evitar volver a tomar el aparato. Durante sus clases había pensado en cómo sería almorzar con Magnus, incluso había alcanzado a visualizar algunas cosas, pero en ese momento se convenció a sí mismo que había vivido hasta entonces sin haber conocido a Magnus y que podía seguir adelante ahorrándose las noches en vela cuestionando sobre su sexualidad. 

★  
★  
★  
★  
★  
Magnus salió del salón de clase sintiéndose orgulloso de haber entendido todo lo que los profesores le dijeron, en algunos casos incluso le enseñaban cosas que él ya sabía.  
Después de pasar la impresión del momento de haber conocido a Jace, finalmente decidió abrirse y tratar de socializar. No fue difícil, y ya se encontraba caminando en medio de un chico llamado Raphael Santiago y una chica llamada Aline Penhallow.  
— ¿Y a dónde irás después de este semestre? –Le preguntó Aline, era una chica con el cabello negro, los ojos ligeramente rasgados y curiosos en exceso; a Magnus le agradaba, estaba seguro que a Catarina le encantaría conocerla.  
— No lo premedito. –Respondió. — Surge en el momento.  
— Eso suena irresponsable. –Opinó Raphael, era un chico de piel clara, baja estatura y cabello negro, pero siempre parecía estar de mal humor; a Magnus también le agradaba.  
Bueno, siendo sinceros, a Magnus le agradaba todo el mundo.  
— Precisamente ese es el punto. –Le contestó Magnus con una sonrisa. El chico bufó volviendo la vista al frente y haciendo a Aline reír.  
— Tú eres muy aburrido, Raphael. –Comentó ella. — Y hablando de aburridos, ¿quisieran ir a una fiesta en mi casa? –Raphael inmediatamente la miró.  
— ¡Acaban de empezar las clases! –Se quejó. — ¡Hace menos de un día! Debes estar loca.  
— Corrección: Magnus, ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta en mi casa?  
— Incluso para Magnus eso es algo imprudente…  
— Iré. –Contestó el moreno, Raphael volvió a bufar y a dirigir su mirada al camino frente a ellos. — Raphael, precisamente porque acaban de empezar las clases es que debemos aprovechar cada segundo que tenemos antes de estar enterrados en pilas de libros.  
— ¿Escuchaste eso? –Aline picó a Raphael en el brazo con un dedo. — Es la voz de la razón y te está hablando. –Raphael se sacudió para alejar el dedo de Aline.  
— Está bien. –Aceptó, después miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y frunció el ceño. — Tengo una hora para almorzar, ¿ustedes ya comieron? –Magnus y Aline hicieron una negación con la cabeza. — ¿Vamos? –Propuso el chico.  
— ¡Claro! –Aline saltó feliz para hacerse en medio de los dos chicos y tomarlos a cada uno de la mano, Magnus la miró divertido.  
— ¿Te gusta ese lugar? –Señaló un establecimiento cerca de donde estaban, la chica se rió.  
— Atraemos todas las miradas…  
— Por supuesto. –Concordó Raphael irónico, luego se sacudió la mano de Aline y para evitar que ésta volviera a tomarlo hundió las palmas dentro de sus bolsillos. Aline chasqueó la lengua al verlo y se colgó completamente a Magnus. — Ahora me siento solo. –Comentó el pelinegro, Aline volvió a reír.  
— Consecuencias de tus propias acciones. –Le contestó Magnus; unos momentos después los tres se encontraban en el restaurante sentados en un lugar junto a la ventana de dicho establecimiento. Magnus y Raphael ya habían ordenado pero Aline llevaba diez minutos releyendo todo lo del menú.  
— Esta hamburguesa vegetariana, ¿tiene carne? –Preguntó, Raphael dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos y soltó un bufido de exasperación.  
— ¿Tú qué crees? –Le respondió rápidamente.  
— No, señorita. –Dijo amablemente el mesero que estaba parado junto a la mesa. Magnus notaba que el hombre había pasado el peso de una pierna a la otra durante los últimos dos minutos.  
— Y si pido una vegetariana con carne, ¿costará igual que una vegetariana normal? –Raphael levantó el rostro y la miró incrédulo.  
— No. –Contestó el mesero. — Hay otra opción con los mismos ingredientes pero también con carne. –Aline miró la hamburguesa que el hombre le sugería y se mordió el labio, Santiago se pasó las manos por el cabello.  
— ¡Sólo pide un maldito emparedado! –Aline pareció escucharlo y empezar a darle la vuelta al menú, Magnus estiró su mano y no le permitió hacerlo.  
— Son doce opciones de emparedados. –Dijo, más para Raphael que para ella. — Mejor quédate con las hamburguesas. –La chica dejo el menú sobre la superficie de la mesa y subió los ojos hasta el principio, parecía que estaba por volver a empezar.  
— Dime, ¿cómo te toleran tus padres? –Le preguntó Magnus, empezando a cansarse, ya sea por la espera o por las cientos de posiciones en las que se había movido Raphael.  
— Normalmente cuento con más de una hora para almorzar. –Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Raphael de un manotazo le quitó el menú.  
— ¿Sí? Pues, bienvenida a la universidad. –El pelinegro, sin dejar que ella dijera algo, le entregó el menú al mesero. — Tráigale lo primero que encuentre que parezca comestible, ¡y más le vale hacerlo en menos de diez minutos! –El hombre levantó la barbilla, decidido a no dejarse intimidar por un joven universitario.  
— ¿Por favor? –Añadió Magnus, el sujeto le dio una mirada y finalmente se fue a pedir la orden. Magnus miró a Raphael con una ceja levantada. — Vaya modales.  
— ¿Yo? –Se quejó Raphael, haciéndose el ofendido.  
— Tú. –Reiteró Aline, Magnus dejó de escuchar la pelea de ambos pelinegros, en su lugar miró el asiento vacío a su lado, realmente esperaba haber incluido a Jace en el grupo, pero el rubio jamás había llamado y él no tenía dónde localizarlo. Con pesar levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Raphael lo miraba fijamente.  
— ¿Esperabas a alguien? –Le cuestionó, sólo Raphael podía hacer que una simple pregunta curiosa sonara como un reproche.  
— No cambies de tema Raphael. –Reclamó Aline para llamar la atención del pelinegro, Magnus rodó los ojos decidido a no dejar que sus amigos siguieran discutiendo.  
— Olviden eso, ¿mañana qué clase tienen a primera hora? –Ambos se giraron a ver a Magnus.  
— Dibujo técnico. –Respondieron al mismo tiempo, Raphael la miró torciendo la boca, Mags sonrió.  
— Tengo expresión y comunicación.  
— ¿Y eso te emociona? –Preguntó Santiago.  
— Algunos prefieren disfrutar la vida y no andar quejándose… –Respondió Aline, pronto los dos estuvieron inmersos en una nueva pelea que Magnus de igual manera decidió volver a ignorar. Sí, quería ver esa clase, pero no era porque le emocionaran los temas o algo así…  
Luego de que los tres terminaron de almorzar, Magnus y Aline acompañaron a Raphael a su salón para su siguiente clase y después se sentaron en una banca de uno de los jardines para hablar de cualquier cosa. En un punto el tema de conversación se terminó y se extendió un agradable silencio.  
— Magnus, ¿te puedo contar un secreto? –El moreno la miró sorprendido, llevaban menos de un día de conocerse, habían almorzado una vez y la chica ya quería contarle algo. Aline debió ver algo en su rostro porque añadió. — Me das confianza. –El moreno se sintió conmovido.  
— Cuéntame lo que quieras. –Aline unió sus manos frente a ella y después de frotarlas por unos segundos volvió a mirar al moreno.  
— En las vacaciones yo… conocí a mi alma gemela. –Magnus le sonrió demostrando lo feliz que estaba de aquello, pero internamente sintió una punzada de dolor. Él no tenía un alma gemela, no existía nadie para él, o al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado. No había algún nombre en su piel, sólo letras sin ningún significado. A lo mejor en su futuro no estaba el permanecer al lado de alguna persona, sino que simplemente era el de seguir el camino de sus padres y viajar a cuantos lugares quisiera. Todo el resto del mundo tenía una marca que podían leer cuantas veces quisieran e imaginar el aspecto del dueño y las cosas que harían juntos, él nunca tuvo eso, así que de todos modos no existía una esperanza que fuera rota. Estaba acostumbrado a ese hecho, pero prefería no recordarlo.  
— ¿Y hablaron? –Preguntó, la de rasgos asiáticos parecía feliz de que él se interesara. — ¿La has vuelto a ver?  
— No exactamente. –Contestó ella. — Es una chica, me dio su número y yo le di el mío, pero no me ha llamado. –Magnus levantó sus cejas.  
— ¿Y tú no lo has hecho? –Aline negó con la cabeza. — ¡¿Tienes el número de tu alma gemela y no la has llamado?!  
— Esperaba que ella lo hiciera primero. –Magnus pasó las manos por su cabello.  
— Aline, ¿qué es lo que realmente no te deja llamarla?  
— Si la conocieras, Magnus… –La pelinegra pareció desconectarse del momento y el lugar, en cambio se quedó viendo a un punto fijo más allá de Bane. — Ella es tan dulce, tan responsable y tan centrada, le gusta ayudar a las demás personas, piensa en los otros más que en sí misma. Siempre sabe qué hacer y qué decir. –Magnus le sonrió.  
— Así que crees que no eres lo suficientemente buena para ella. –Aline parpadeó y lo miró. — Si tú tienes su nombre escrito es porque ella la persona perfecta para ti, ya sea porque son opuestas o porque piensan igual, pero están hechas la una para la otra. No te preocupes en pensar qué hacer o decir para merecerla, porque lo que tú eres fue lo que hizo que el destino la escogiera a ella. –Aline continuó mirando un momento a Magnus y después pareció sorprendida.  
— Eres muy sabio, Magnus. –Comentó. — Supongo que haber conocido a tu alma gemela te ayudó. –El moreno suspiró, “nunca la conoceré porque soy diferente y al parecer no existe una persona con la que el destino pudiera unirme”, pero eso obviamente no se lo dice a nadie. Sólo sus padres lo saben, y así sería por el resto de su vida.  
— En realidad no la he conocido, pero me gusta leer sobre el tema. –Eso era verdad, aunque también lo hacía para buscar alguna pista de por qué él tenía letras en lugar de nombres.  
— Yo no sé mucho acerca de las almas gemelas. –Aceptó la chica, el oji-verde la miró sorprendido, después bufó, le tomó una mano y la arrastró detrás de él hacia una de las facultades. — ¿A dónde vamos?  
— A mejorar tu intelecto. –Se detuvieron frente a un salón de clases, donde una profesora castaña estaba sentada en su escritorio con una lista frente a ella. — Bienvenidos al salón del curso sobre las almas gemelas. –Aline miró el lugar vacío y levantó una ceja hacia Magnus. — Hoy no, tenemos que inscribirnos al taller. No cuenta como electiva pero dicen que te suma puntos en “Expresión y Comunicación”. –Penhallow no cambió su expresión.  
— Cualquiera con medio cerebro logra pasar “Expresión y Comunicación”. –Magnus ignoró aquello y llegó junto a la profesora.  
— Soy Charlotte Fairchild, ¿vienen a inscribirse? –El chico asintió y recibió los dos formatos que debían llenar, Aline recibió el suyo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
— ¿Me repites por qué nos estamos inscribiendo a esto, en lugar de ir al cine? –Susurró.  
— Para que sepas más de las almas gemelas, algo que obviamente todo el mundo debe saber. Y, por supuesto, para pasar más tiempo conmigo.  
— El tema de las almas es muy común. –Replicó, pero terminó inscribiéndose. 

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

Al día siguiente Jace despertó por una sacudida del hombro, miró molesto a quien había irrumpido de esa manera y se encontró a su hermano Alec.  
— Fuera. –Espetó, mientras se tapaba la cabeza, Alec no dejó de sacudirlo.  
— Tienes clase en veinte minutos. –Jace se paró de un salto de la cama y tomó su celular para comprobar la hora.  
— Alec, faltan cuatro horas y veinte minutos para mi clase, ¿no tenías nada mejor qué hacer? –El rubio se lanzó de nuevo sobre la cama.  
— Jace, el semestre pasado quisiste adelantar “Expresión y Comunicación”, y la perdiste.  
— ¿Y? –Preguntó desinteresado.  
— ¡Que es “Expresión y Comunicación”! Básicamente para pasar lo único que debes aprender a hacer es hablar.  
— La profesora me odia.  
— Es un profesor…  
— ¿En serio? Ahora entiendo por qué me odia. –Alec giró el rostro sin comprender.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
— Siempre le digo “Buen día, profesora”. –Alec rodó los ojos y usó su fuerza para tomar el brazo de su hermano y pararlo de la cama.  
— Como sea, te inscribí a un taller que te subirá puntos a esa materia. –Normalmente los hermanos no se hacen favores gratis los unos a los otros, Jace estudió a su hermano y se cruzó de brazos.  
— A mí no me engañas, ¿por qué has estado últimamente de tan buen humor? –Alec decidió ignorarlo y girarse para salir de la habitación.  
— Por cierto, el taller es sobre las almas gemelas. –Añadió y finalmente cruzó la puerta, Jace dio un grito ahogado y se apresuró a seguir a su hermano por el corredor.  
— De todos los talleres del mundo, ¡¿tenía que ser sobre eso?!  
— ¿Algún problema? –Cuestionó el oji-azul sin girarse, Jace quería gritarle que sí había un gran problema, y era que él estaba tratando de olvidar a su alma gemela y no necesitaba ir a sentarse y aprender más sobre éstas.  
— No realmente. –Masculló por lo bajo encogiéndose de hombros y dando la vuelta para volver a su habitación.  
Después de maldecir su suerte, vestirse y volver a maldecir su suerte, Jace llegó a la universidad y entró al tonto taller. La profesora era una mujer de baja estatura y cabello castaño, quien leía un libro sobre su escritorio ignorando abiertamente a los estudiantes que iban llegando y buscando un asiento.  
Él se sentó en la última fila y mantuvo la cabeza baja; según Alec, ni siquiera tenía que prestar atención, sólo debía asistir y pasar, ¿y quién no pasaría una materia tan fácil? Él sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre las almas gemelas, e incluso ya lo había experimentado.  
— ¿Jace? –Mencionó una voz, el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, Alec y el maldito destino se las pagarían. Levantó el rostro y se encontró a Magnus mirándolo de pie, el moreno vestía un suéter gris con una camisa de cuello negra y el mismo estilo de delineado negro del día anterior en sus llamativos ojos. Todo su cabello estaba hacia un lado, como si un fuerte viento lo hubiera acomodado de esa forma. Jace se dijo mentalmente que él no era el tipo de persona que hacía notas mentales de la apariencia de otras personas, y si realmente quería evitar ceder ante el destino entonces Magnus no sería una excepción. Tenía pensado poner al moreno en el lugar de un amigo cualquiera.  
— Hola, Magnus. –Saludó cortésmente. — ¿Cómo va todo? Lamento no haberte llamado ayer, tuve que hacer otra cosa. –Magnus hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con su mano.  
— Olvida eso; ella es Aline. –Una chica pelinegra se asomó detrás de Magnus y saludó con la mano.  
— ¿Nos podemos sentar? –Preguntó ella, debido a la ubicación el rubio sabía que Magnus terminaría sentado justo a su lado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Les hizo un movimiento con la mano para dejar los asientos vacíos a su disposición.  
— Muy bien, clase. –Llamó la profesora una vez revisó su reloj y comprobó la hora. — Soy Charlotte Fairchild y les dictaré este taller de almas gemelas. –Ella recorrió con la mirada a cada estudiante y después empezó a caminar por el frente del salón. — Seguramente muchos de ustedes piensan que este taller será sencillo, que les enseñaré que las marcas son negras al nacer y cuando la persona encuentra a su alma gemela se vuelven plateadas, o que dos personas no nacen marcadas con la misma tercera persona. Porque, díganme, ¿qué sentido tiene repetir lo que ustedes ya saben? –Jace se escurrió en su asiento, cuando Charlotte empezó a decir eso el rubio ya intuía que las cosas no iban a salir tan bien como las había planeado… ¿a quién engaña? Lo supo desde que Magnus se paró junto a él al reconocerlo. — Lo que quiero enseñarles es lo que ustedes aún no saben o no quieren creer sobre la más grande bendición que tiene el ser humano. –Charlotte tomó una hoja de su escritorio donde seguramente tenía enumerados los temas a tratar en clase.  
— Empecemos con lo más sencillo, simples datos de interés general. –Dijo. — Las marcas se forman en la piel dentro del vientre de la madre, y según estudios científicos no causan dolor a la criatura, como si tomáramos una pluma y la pasáramos sobre nuestra mano. –Jace escuchó un suave bufido a su lado pero prefirió ignorarlo. — En el antiguo Egipto, las personas tallaban en la entrada de sus casas el nombre de su alma gemela, así cualquiera podía verlo y era más fácil encontrarse unos a otros. Esta costumbre continuó, aunque ya no se tallaba, sino que escribían dicho nombre en un letrero que colgaban en sus cuellos; pero a partir de la guerra ocasionada porque muchos hombres decían ser el alma gemela de una princesa, se determinó que los nombres se mantendrían en secreto. Hoy en día sabemos que ni siquiera debemos revelar la ubicación de nuestras marcas cuando estas aún están en negro; cuando son plateadas ya no es una regla, pero varias personas prefieren aún mantenerlas escondidas. –Una chica de cabello castaño en primera fila levantó la mano, Jace ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía eso, en poco tiempo todo el mundo empezaría a debatir entre si creían o no en las almas gemelas. Los que ya tenían su cicatriz plateada dirían que es verdad, que realmente existe un único y gran amor, los que la tenían negra dirían que es mentira, y cuando éstos últimos se enamoraran terminarían retractándose.  
— ¿Por qué debemos creer en algo que no vemos? –Pregunta la chica. — Todo el mundo habla de ese amor, mis padres lo hacen, pero a decir verdad uno puede escoger de quién enamorarse.  
— Explícate. –Pidió Charlotte pacientemente, la chica miró un poco incómoda hacia todo el salón expectante a su respuesta, después de lamer sus labios y pensar, habló.  
— Me refiero a que enamorarse no tiene que estar estrictamente relacionado con lo que crea el destino. He oído de familias que se forjan y viven muchos años felices sin tener que corresponder con sus marcas.  
— Es cierto, conozco muchos casos así, pero ese no es el gran amor que fue hecho para cada persona.  
— ¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! –Jace empezaba a impacientarse por todo lo que esa chica decía, ¿no podía callarse y dejar que Charlotte enseñara lo que tuviera que enseñar para terminar con eso de una vez? — ¿Quién dice que ese no es el gran amor? Una fuerza invisible te marcó y te dijo de quién debes enamorarte, ¿por qué no lo podemos escoger nosotros? Las personas se pueden enamorar con una palabra, un gesto, con la convivencia, pero eso no es valorado, siempre señalado como que no es verdadero amor si no es indicado por el destino. –Charlotte puso las manos frente a ella tratando de continuar amablemente, Jace supuso que debía estar acostumbrada a encontrarse con estudiantes que no vieran las cosas del mismo modo.  
— Debemos creer en algo. –Respondió ella con parsimonia. — Algo más poderoso y grande que nosotros, si no lo hacemos entonces el ser humano empezará a olvidar que es ser buena persona. El amor es la fuerza más poderosa de todas, si no crees en el destino, entonces cree en la capacidad de amar. Puedes amar a muchos, puedes crear un vínculo con quién quieras, pero sólo existe una persona para ti, y es la que tienes escrita en alguna parte de tu piel. Así ha sido siempre.  
— ¿La que tengo escrita? –Espetó ella. — ¿Se han puesto a pensar qué ocurriría si la persona que tenemos escrita no es el gran amor que todo el mundo quiere? Entonces encontrarías a tu verdadero gran amor, pero nadie te creería que es amor porque no lo tienes marcado. Creo en el amor, creo en el destino, pero no creo en las marcas. –Jace, sin saber por qué, se encontró apretando los puños ante eso, y antes de siquiera procesarlo ya estaba de pie.  
— Si no crees en las marcas, entonces no crees que realmente puedas amar a alguien. –Todos en el salón se giraron a verlo, incluso Charlotte quién parecía más que satisfecha. Jace, en su vista periférica, se encontró con que Magnus también lo hacía. — “Es normal, me puse de pie en mitad de un debate”. –Pensó. — Nadie que haya encontrado a su alma gemela le ha dejado ir si tienen la oportunidad de construir algo juntos; esos nombres en la piel no los escribe cualquiera, nacemos con ellos, eso significa que desde que ambas personas son bebés ya se sabe que están hechas para estar juntas, ¿crees que eso es azar? –La chica también se puso de pie y miró a Jace con los ojos entrecerrados.  
— No, obviamente; puede que allí haya cariño, pero una marca no te puede decir de quién enamorarte, tú sí…  
— ¡No puedes! Nadie elige de quién enamorarse. Muy probablemente, si no tuviéramos las marcas, de todos modos estaríamos destinados a encontrarnos con ésa persona, sólo que la vida es más fácil porque sabemos su nombre.  
— Un nombre que no elegimos. –Resaltó ella. — Es como si nos estuvieran obligando a fijarnos en alguien, cuando nosotros mismos…  
— ¡Cierra-la-boca! –Gritó Jace y notó a Magnus sorprenderse en su asiento. — Eso no es verdad, es claro que tu marca aún es negra, o que no te has tomado unos momentos para preguntarle a alguien. Nadie te obliga a nada, tú lo sientes, incluso antes de ver tu marca ya puedes saberlo. La marca es sólo una pequeña ventaja, ¿y qué idiota no usa una ventaja si la tiene? Puedes no creer en lo que dice tu piel ahora, pero cuando encuentres a ésa persona y termines totalmente enamorada, entonces empezarás a creer, sólo que te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora porque tu incredulidad colma mi paciencia. Las marcas no se equivocan, los humanos comunes como tú, sí. –La chica miró a Jace un momento en silencio.  
— Supongo que… –Empezó ella de nuevo, pero parecía tener problemas con lo que iba a decir. — Supongo que si todo esto se basa en la fé, entonces no hay mucho que pueda objetar. –La chica se sentó mientras que el resto del salón quedó congelado, de pronto Magnus empezó a aplaudir, y seguido de él toda la clase, incluso Charlotte se unió. Jace se sentó en medio del ruido de los aplausos y algunas felicitaciones de personas que él jamás había visto.  
— Jace, ¡eso fue genial! –Comentó Magnus quien parecía emocionado, ya sea por el debate o por escuchar al rubio defender el poder de esas marcas. Jace le sonrió, no le desagradaba creer que Magnus pensara que de algún modo estaba defendiendo lo que ambos sentían.  
— Magnus, creo que Jace puede ser más sabio que tú. –Opinó Aline.  
— Eso nunca. –Repuso juguetonamente el moreno.  
— Muy bien, todo el mundo callado. –Silenció Charlotte, luego miró a Jace en medio de los estudiantes y sonrió. — Y bien hecho, joven.  
Al principio Jace había creído que ver ese taller con Magnus sería raro, pero se encontró con que no lo fue en lo absoluto. Charlotte hablaba, Magnus hacía muchas preguntas, la mayoría de ellas seguramente sacadas de su imaginación sin límites y Charlotte respondía con cosas como “eso jamás ocurrirá” o “algo así es imposible”.  
Finalmente la clase terminó y Jace se debatía mentalmente en si invitar a Magnus y a Aline a tomar algo.  
Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón.  
— Son unas cuantas sesiones. –Comentaba Magnus. — Y aprenderemos más.  
— ¿Es por eso que se inscribieron al taller? –Preguntó el rubio. — ¿Para aprender más sobre eso?  
— Realmente fue por mí. –Intervino Aline. — Apostaría a que Magnus sabe todo lo que necesita saber. –Jace miró sorprendido al moreno.  
— ¿Por qué ella asegura eso?  
— Aline asegura muchas cosas que no necesariamente son verdad. –Respondió despreocupadamente.  
— Claro que no. –Se defendió la pelinegra. — Y antes de que lo pienses, Jace, él no lo sabe por experiencia.  
— Y tú nunca cierras la boca. –Dijo Magnus. — Esto de las almas gemelas empieza a cansarme, cambiemos de tema. –Jace estaba confundido, primero el día anterior el moreno no se había sorprendido en lo absoluto al saber su nombre, y ahora Aline le dice que Magnus no lo sabe por experiencia… ¿acaso Magnus no ha conocido a su alma gemela? ¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Era él! — Jace. –Llamó el moreno. — ¿Tú por qué tomaste este taller?  
— Necesito los puntos. –Aceptó. — Me aburre hasta el cansancio pero debo soportarlo por las sesiones que faltan.  
— Suerte que nos tienes a Magnus y a mí para hacerte compañía. –Comentó alegremente la chica, Jace le dio la razón y regresó su mirada al frente por donde caminaban. Le parecía extraño que el oji-verde no hubiera mostrado el mínimo indicio de saber que él era su alma gemela, pero no quería preguntarle abiertamente, ¿y si la marca de Magnus decía el nombre de alguien más? ¿Alguien a quien Magnus aún no había conocido? Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba invitar a Magnus a ir a algún lado y luego preguntar disimuladamente sobre sus marcas.

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

Magnus estaba tan cómodo con Jace y Aline que casi olvidaba su clase de “Expresión y Comunicación”. Miró a los lados encontrándose con que el salón no quedaba muy lejos así que no debía preocuparse por llegar tarde, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de encontrar un asiento.  
— Debo irme. –Le dijo a sus amigos, Aline asintió sabiendo que tenía clase, pero Jace pareció como si lo hubieran golpeado.  
— ¿Tienes clases justo ahora? –Preguntó.  
— “Expresión y Comunicación”. –Respondió asintiendo, Jace bufó.  
— Por supuesto, tenía que ser esa estúpida materia.  
— ¿No te gusta?  
— Me tiene harto. –Aline rió.  
— Afortunadamente no es difícil. –Dijo ella, a lo que Jace volvió a bufar. — Yo también tengo clase, nos vemos luego. –Y dicho eso avanzó y salió de la facultad.  
— Adiós, Jace. –Se despidió Magnus, y después de mover su mano con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro imitó a su amiga y desapareció por el pasillo.  
Jace miró en su dirección y se encogió de hombros, nadie puede decir que no lo había intentado. Había pensado en decirle algo pero no había sido su culpa que las cosas no terminaran como las había planeado, si el destino seguía así, pronto no tendría que preocuparse en olvidar al moreno.  
Soltó un suspiro, negándose a creer que estaba decepcionado y sacó su celular para llamar a Camille. 

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

Magnus llegó a su salón y buscó con la mirada un asiento vacío, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al encontrar uno justo al lado de Alec, llegó hasta allí y duró un buen momento observando al oji-azul cambiar canciones en su celular mientras las escuchaba con unos audífonos. Era un movimiento normal que cualquier joven haría, pero Alec estaba tan desconectado del mundo que parecía ajeno a ese salón. — “Como si fuera un ángel”… –Pensó el moreno, y decidió decir algo antes de que el chico descubriera que lo espiaba.  
— Hola, Alec. –Saludó, el oji-azul levantó la vista y sonrió al tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos.  
— Magnus. –Soltó en una exhalación de felicidad.  
— ¿Me puedo sentar?  
— Es para ti. –Alec tenía esa magia, lo que dijera, por más sencillo que fuera, parecía dicho con el corazón; una simpleza desgarradora que movía algo en el interior del moreno. Magnus se sentó, aún sabiendo que la cálida mirada del oji-azul seguía sobre él.  
— ¿Qué escuchabas? –Cuestionó en lo que empezaba la clase. Alec miró su celular y se encogió de hombros.  
— Algunas canciones que me recomendó una amiga.  
— ¿Y te gustaron?  
— No están mal.  
— ¿Puedo escucharlas? –Preguntó interesado, Alec de repente ya no se veía tan cómodo, parpadeó un par de veces y miró sus manos.  
— Tal vez no te gusten. –Admitió, Magnus frunció el ceño.  
— Pero a ti te gustaron. –Replicó.  
— Creo que es claro que tú y yo somos diferentes. Contestó con una sonrisa, Bane bufó, aunque obviamente ya lo sabía.  
— Tal vez, pero eso se puede arreglar. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –Alec levantó la mirada confundido.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque ese día te regalaré los conjuntos más maravillosos que te puedas imaginar, nadie se te podrá resistir y seguramente terminarás opacándome. –El oji-azul soltó una carcajada.  
— No era eso a lo que me refería y lo sabes.  
— No importa, cumplí mi objetivo y te hice reír. –La sonrisa que Alec le dedicó a Magnus después de eso hizo que el corazón de éste último bombeara sangre a toda velocidad, su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta al hacer un suspiro inconcluso, y se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos zafiros que parecían hacer magia al desaparecer el resto del mundo. Pero el momento se terminó, no sólo porque el profesor llamó la atención de los estudiantes para empezar su clase, sino también porque la mano de Magnus voló hacia su clavícula cubierta con el cuello de su camisa, donde sentía como si le estuvieran quemando la piel.  
Afortunadamente todos los alumnos estaban tan concentrados en escuchar y escribir que ni siquiera Alec notó cómo Magnus se doblaba hasta casi pegar su frente con la mesa en un intento de ocultar la mueca de dolor.  
Finalmente el ardor disminuyó y levantó el rostro para poner atención a su clase, había pasado tanto tiempo de ver dos letras en su piel que ya no sabía si le agradaba que las cosas parecieran estar cambiando. Si tuviera la certeza de que al final sabría el nombre de su alma gemela como todo el mundo, entonces se alegraría, pero esos cambios sólo hacían que tuviera más dudas.  
Después de que se terminara la clase, y a pesar de que se supone iba a encontrarse con Aline y Raphael, terminó preguntando a Alec si podían tomar algo juntos, el chico aceptó y ambos salieron del salón y de la Universidad en busca de una cafetería.  
— De todos modos me mostrarás las canciones. –Informó Magnus a su acompañante, Alec rodó los ojos, seguramente creyendo que ese tema ya estaba dado por terminado.  
— Está bien, te mostraré lo que quieras. –Respondió, y el chico no lo notó, pero Magnus sonrió mirando hacia otro lado e hizo una nota mental para después decirle a Alec que evaluara mejor lo que le fuera a decir. Lo haría allí mismo, pero ambos estaban sumidos en un ambiente tan agradable que no quería romperlo haciendo sentir al oji-azul incómodo… o al menos no tan pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo tres:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubrimiento, negación y cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten muchísimo de la lectura!

Liam estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando fue despertado repentinamente por unos golpes en la puerta; abrió lentamente los ojos y trató de enfocar algo en la oscuridad a su alrededor, aunque no duró mucho ya que la luz del pasillo se filtró cuando su puerta fue abierta, cegándole un poco.  
— Liam... –Susurró Nora, su hermana menor. — Ya están llegando todos, será mejor que te apresures.  
— ¿Mmm? –Balbuceó aún muy adormilado.  
— ¡Que te levantes, idiota! –Espetó ella, a la par que prendía la luz y salía de la habitación dando un portazo. Liam se sentó lentamente y miró la hora en el reloj de la pared: faltaban quince minutos para las doce.  
Se puso de pie y entró corriendo al baño para darse una ducha rápida; al salir buscó un pantalón y una camisa negra simple y se paró frente al espejo antes de vestirse. Ahí estaba él: cabello negro, ojos grises, un poco desgarbado y de piel pálida. En él se veía un adolescente como cualquier otro, excepto por la ausencia de una marca en su piel.  
Suspiró, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y estuvo a punto de salir de su cuarto cuando recordó que le faltaba lo más importante, se agachó para sacar una caja que había escondida bajo su cama y al abrirla levantó con sus manos la túnica roja que guardaba allí, la pasó por su espalda como si fuera una capa, para finalmente asegurarla sobre su pecho con el broche dorado que la prenda tenía, y una vez asegurada apagó la luz y salió de su cuarto.  
Cualquiera pensaría que en una visita familiar habría mucho ruido, con primos pequeños corriendo de un lado al otro y seguramente alguna tía regañándolos y criticando la comida que alguien estaría cocinando, pero Liam no se sorprendió al ver que el corredor estaba vacío y en un silencio sepulcral. Sin perder tiempo se puso la capucha de su túnica sobre la cabeza y avanzó por el corredor hacia las escaleras y luego al sótano de su casa.  
Como sospechó el lugar ya estaba lleno, varias personas de todos los tamaños se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un extraño símbolo dibujado en el suelo. Un pentagrama. Ésa era su familia, aunque no podía verla ya que las capuchas de sus túnicas rojas les cubrían el rostro.  
Él buscó con la mirada a su padre, quien se encontraba cerca de la pared del fondo con los brazos cruzados y escaneando a todos los presentes. Una vez que su mirada se cruzó con la de Liam, asintió hacia su hijo y después hacia la figura con la túnica que estaba de pie junto al pentagrama, ése era el encargado de llevar a cabo el ritual. Su abuelo.  
— Gracias por venir, hermanos. –Comenzó el anciano, levantando su capucha y dejando al descubierto un rostro marcado por los años. — Todos sabemos lo importante y trascendente que es este momento, y como siempre les repito que esto no lo hacemos por nosotros, es por y para nuestra futura descendencia. ¡Por el futuro Starkweather!  
— ¡Por el futuro Starkweather! –Repitió Liam al mismo tiempo que los demás presentes; una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus rasgos faciales, técnicamente, y si las cosas salían bien sin perder más años intentando, él sería parte de ese futuro.  
Habían tratado de hacerlo muchas veces, pero nunca había dado resultado. Al parecer convocar a un demonio de tan alto grado era más complicado de lo que creían. Cuando Liam era pequeño, su familia logró invocar a un demonio que no era muy importante pero que marcó la diferencia ya que a cambio del hermano gemelo de Liam, el demonio les había dicho los pasos a seguir para la invocación que ellos querían.  
El abuelo dio media vuelta y de un gran baúl sacó algo cubierto por una tela roja brillante, inmediatamente todos en el lugar inclinaron un poco la cabeza mientras la tela resbalaba hacia el suelo revelando un grueso y viejo libro de pasta marrón, el cual tardaron diez años en encontrar.  
Él abrió el libro y cuando llegó a la página que quería, empezó a leer en una lengua extraña mientras algunas personas del frente avanzaron como si estuvieran flotando y una por una ubicó una vela negra alrededor del pentagrama, tal como lo habían ensayado.  
— Sed nos ipsi servi sumus in terris, sed pro te, et tuam nobis exhibeatur operam... –Decía el abuelo. — Oh Princeps gehennae! –Repentinamente las velas negras se encendieron con una llama que parecía llegar hasta el techo del sótano, y de alguna parte entró un fuerte viento que ocasionó que algunas de las túnicas rojas se elevarán como capas de superhéroes. El abuelo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras aún murmuraba palabras en latín, pero su padre se sostuvo la capucha de su túnica para evitar que se cayera por el viento y dio un paso al frente.  
— ¡Es hora, hermanos Starkweather! –Gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima del sonido de la tela sacudiéndose. — ¡Ahora! –Esa era la señal, cada uno de los presentes sacó sus manos de la túnica y las unieron con las de las personas a sus lados, creando un pequeño círculo alrededor del pentagrama y luego dos más grandes. Tres protecciones que evitarían que el demonio escapase.  
— Et hoc rogamus audi exhortationem. –El abuelo cerró el libro y levantó sus dos manos al cielo. — Et laudamus nomen tuum, Asmodeus! –De repente todas las corrientes de viento que habían estado rondando por el sótano se dirigieron hacia el pentagrama creando un pequeño torbellino de humo que poco a poco consiguió densidad y se transformó en un demonio con aspecto no muy diferente al de un ser humano; era pálido en extremo, su cabeza era calva y sus pupilas, las cuales miraban curiosas a su alrededor, eran verticales como las de un gato.  
— Qué interesante… –Contestó finalmente, luego de una larga pausa al examinar a cada uno de los allí presentes, y aunque no estaba gritando Liam podía asegurar que todos allí lo escuchaban. — No recuerdo la última vez que un grupo de humanos me invocó.  
— Príncipe Asmodeus. –Dijo el abuelo y dio un paso al frente. — Hablo en nombre de mi familia cuando te pido que escuches nuestras súplicas y nos ayudes. –Asmodeo volvió a mirar a la conglomerada gente.  
— Sí que tienes una familia numerosa. –Comentó, después regresó su atención al abuelo. — Y yo ya sé qué es lo que quieren, han estado invocando a mis demonios por los últimos cincuenta años debido a eso. –El abuelo mantuvo firme su mirada en Asmodeus. — Realmente harán lo que sea, ¿cierto? –Agregó el demonio algo divertido con la situación.  
— Nacimos maldecidos. –Dijo el abuelo haciendo una seña a toda la familia. — No lo escogimos, pero por alguna razón somos menos que el resto del mundo. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer si eso asegura el amor para nuestra descendencia.  
— Harán lo que tengan que hacer… –Repitió Asmodeo, saboreando cada sílaba de la oración. — Sólo quería dejarlo claro, aunque lo supuse cuando llegó a mi reino el niño ése… ¿cómo se llamaba? –El demonio recorrió la mirada por la habitación y cuando dio con Liam ensanchó levemente los ojos en señal de reconocimiento. — Tu gemelo, a propósito; no tienes idea de cuánta diversión nos dio tu hermano. –Liam se quedó viendo al demonio sin saber qué responder, no se supone que él debería hablar, de hecho nadie a parte del abuelo tenía ese permiso. Afortunadamente Asmodeo dejó de mirarlo sólo a él y se concentró en los demás. — Familia Starkweather, han vivido siglos de generaciones sin encontrar el amor verdadero porque ustedes fueron desafortunados al ser los únicos que no nacen marcados con el nombre de su alma gemela, han venido a mí y yo los he escuchado. Su problema tiene solución, pero como supondrán quiero algo a cambio, quiero que me entreguen un alma. –El abuelo sonrió ansioso.  
— Toma la que gustes, príncipe nuestro. –E hizo un gesto con la mano dejándole a todos los presentes a su disposición. — Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que un pequeño sacrificio vale la pena si es hecho por el bien futuro. –Asmodeo miró aburrido el lugar.   
— No quiero a nadie de los que pertenecen a su secta, todos son aburridos, ninguno especial; a quien quiero es a alguien diferente. Si me lo entregan, me encargaré de marcar no sólo a su descendencia, sino también a ustedes.  
— ¿A quién quieres? –Asmodeo sonrió y desapareció en medio de una nube de humo, dándole paso a que la nubosidad tomará la forma de un rostro: era un chico de cabello negro, piel dorada y ojos dorados verdosos que sonreía a lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Era hermoso. Bajo el rostro, el humo se encargó de formar un nombre que duró apenas unos segundos debido a que el mismo viento que agitó las túnicas al empezar la ceremonia se desprendió del pentagrama y voló en todas direcciones mucho más fuerte que antes, tanto que las manos de todos se soltaron y los cuerpos cayeron al suelo del impacto. Nadie gritó o dijo algo, todos permitiendo que el silencio se extendiera mientras cada uno se ponía de pie y pensaba en el chico y su nombre: Magnus Bane.

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

Magnus estaba con Alec en una cafetería que quedaba no muy lejos de su universidad. Aún no habían sido atendidos y mientras tanto el moreno disfrutaba divertido de ver a Alec observar las canciones grabadas en su celular, tratando de decidir cuál mostrarle.  
— Esta… no, creo que tengo una mejor. –Comentó Alec, a la par que continuaba deslizando sus dedos por la pantalla. Magnus debía reconocer que era fantástico estar observando a Alec sin que éste se sintiera intimidado por la mirada. — ¿Y esto? ¿Quién puso esta canción aquí? –Alec frunció el ceño hacia su celular, algo que Magnus encontró completamente dulce, y después miró al moreno. — No quiero mostrarte nada de lo que tengo aquí, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero son canciones vacías.  
— Estuviste manteniendo el suspenso por diez minutos. –Le dijo Magnus seriamente, aunque en realidad ver a Alec se le hacía más interesante que escuchar música.  
— ¿Perdón? –Intentó el pelinegro.  
— No. –Magnus se sentó derecho en la silla, adoptando su mejor actitud de rebelde. — Debes recompensar mi tiempo perdido, propongo que nos veamos mañana en… –Magnus miró a los lados confundido, había estado tan absorto viendo cómo el viento movía los mechones negros de Alec al caminar, que ni siquiera se fijó en el nombre de la cafetería a la que habían entrado. — ¿Dónde demonios estamos? –Alec rió.  
— Starbucks, no es la primera vez que vengo.  
— Starbucks. –Repitió diplomáticamente. — Mi recompensa será que mañana vuelvas a venir conmigo. –El moreno le dio una sonrisa. — Y no puedes negarte. –Alec se mordió el labio para evitar reírse y bajó la cabeza.   
— Dios…–Murmuró y levantó el rostro, mirándolo con sus ojos brillando de anhelo y amor. — Definitivamente eres tú.  
— ¿Soy qué? –Cuestionó Magnus con curiosidad, sin borrar su sonrisa, pero Alec no pudo responder ya que en ese momento llegó el mesero a atenderlos.  
— ¿Qué desean jóvenes? –Cada uno pidió su bebida preferida que para Magnus resultó ser un Latte y para Alec un simple Espresso. Después el mesero se retiró y Magnus, sin querer perder tiempo, volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia su acompañante.  
— Entonces, háblame de ti; de tus cosas favoritas y todo lo que necesite saber para conocerte mejor.  
— Estaba a punto de sugerirte lo mismo.  
— ¿Ah, sí? Yo lo dije primero así que… adelante. –Alec rió de nuevo antes de hablar.

★  
★  
★  
★  
★

Jace estaba recostado sobre la hierba rompiendo en pequeños pedacitos una hoja seca que había recogido hacía un momento. Camille no había estado libre, pero Lily sí. Ambos estaban sobre la hierba, sólo que la chica pelinegra tenía su cabeza sobre el abdomen del rubio.  
Jace era vagamente consciente de que Lily no había parado de hablarle desde que había llegado, pero francamente no tenía ganas de ponerle atención.  
— Camille me dijo que si yo no decía nada, ella cumpliría su parte de la promesa. –Dijo Lily. — Pero no es mi culpa que Bat lo haya comentado a ese grupo de último año en mi presencia.  
— Mmm… –Murmuró en respuesta.  
— ¡Y ahora ella me culpa a mí! Pero como le dije a Maia, no pienso dejarme controlar por Camille, da igual si es mi amiga…  
Jace se dio cuenta que ya había terminado de destruir la hoja así que, sin molestarse en quitar los trozos de su pecho, estiró una mano y a tientas logró encontrar otra hoja seca.  
Había escuchado que en algunos casos las personas podían sentir algo de lo que sintieran sus almas gemelas, no era tan fuerte como para leer el pensamiento del otro, pero sí ocurría en casos donde una estaba sufriendo o estaba muy feliz, e incluso leyó en Internet un estudio donde las almas gemelas podían encontrarse a sí mismas en un laberinto construido para pruebas, llegando a la conclusión de que a veces es posible sentir dónde estaban y llegar hasta ellas, siempre y cuando la marca ya fuera plateada.  
Él deseó que el suyo fuera uno de esos casos, le gustaría saber, sólo con sentirlo, si Magnus estaba feliz o triste, e inclusive tener en su mente una idea de dónde se encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía para qué quería ese lazo tan fuerte, no es como si fuera a correr a ayudarlo o buscarlo, tenía su número en el celular, pero jamás lo llamaría. Jace pensó que seguramente las cosas serían más fáciles y no se entretendría tanto en sus pensamientos si al menos su compañía lo mantuviera interesado. Pero no, precisamente había tenido que dar con la chica más charlatana de todo el campus.  
— Salí del salón de clases y ahí estaba Camille esperando de brazos cruzados, como Bat ya me había advertido yo sabía lo que me esperaba, ¡e intente irme! Pero ella me tomó del codo y me llevó junto a la ventana. Yo sabía que eso era malo. Woolsey me había dicho que ella le había hecho exactamente lo mismo a él cuando se enteró que hablaba mal de ella a su hermano, aunque nunca nos enteramos si eso fue verdad o mentira.  
Jace suspiró, dondequiera que estuviera Magnus seguro que estaba más entretenido que él. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría pensando en Jace así como éste pensaba en él? Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio al pensar en eso, se permitió abandonar la hoja sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos, fantaseando un rato.  
Aún recordaba lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a Magnus, de hecho, lo hacía tan claro que aún le parecía estar perdiendo la respiración y sintiendo como si una bola de fuego se estuviera expandiendo en su pecho. Era tan caliente que dolía, pero era un dolor tan agradable que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar. Así que eso hizo. Sintió como si se estuviera durmiendo, estando a un paso entre la realidad y el sueño, volando en alguna parte donde no existía un mundo a su alrededor. Sólo estaba él y su mente donde unos ojos dorados-verdosos lo miraban atentos, dándole a entender con esa brillante mirada que no había nada más que mereciera su atención.  
— ¡Jace! –Llamó Lily, el rubio frunció el ceño por la interrupción y exasperado abrió los ojos; Lily ya no estaba acostada sobre él, ahora se sostenía en sus brazos mientras lo miraba sorprendida. — Te… te estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad? ¿Tan aburridos te parecen mis problemas? –El rubio exhaló.  
— Claro que no, sólo necesitaba un descanso.  
— Entonces ve y búscalo en otra parte, pero no finjas que me escuchas cuando no lo haces. –Jace frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Ir a buscarlo? Eso nunca, te aseguro que no lo necesitaré.  
— Como quieras, ¿entonces me pondrás atención? –No esperó una respuesta, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el abdomen del rubio mientras volvía a reanudar su relato. Jace recuperó la hoja que había abandonado sobre su pecho y decidió ocupar su mente pensando en cuántas veces podía dividir el número 480 por la mitad.  
Después de lo que para el rubio fueron horas, finalmente llegó la hora de una clase. Se despidió de Lily y se fue al salón, donde se esforzó en concentrarse y apuntar todo lo que le parecía importante. Pero al finalizar, y cuando cada estudiante recogía sus cosas para salir, volvió a pensar en Magnus haciéndose la misma pregunta que tuvo al estar con Lily: ¿dónde estaba?  
Se supone que Alec e Izzy salían de clase más temprano, y como no les había pedido que lo esperaran seguramente ya se habían ido en el auto, por lo que él tendría que caminar, aunque no le desagradaba del todo la idea, podía usar ese tiempo para analizar su situación y redefinir sus pensamientos.  
Dejó el salón y empezó a caminar por el campus hacia la salida, aún no sabía qué era lo que lo tenía aterrado: saber que su alma gemela era un chico (lo que terminaba en que él era gay), o ser consciente de lo fuerte que le había afectado encontrar al amor de su vida. O peor: ambas, que un chico poco a poco le esté haciendo cambiar su sexualidad debido a lo fuerte que le logra afectar.  
Nunca dudó de su gusto por las mujeres, siempre se emocionaba al verlas abrir los ojos y sonreírle con picardía cuando él llegaba, ¿podría una alma gemela cambiar eso? Y también estaba el hecho de que no se sentía preparado para entregarse por completo a una persona; podía dar un poco de sí mismo, en muchas relaciones lo había hecho y ninguna de esas chicas había rechistado, pero ahora era diferente y no sólo porque ya no fuera una chica, sino porque era la persona indicada, la que ponía de cabeza todo lo que había creído, a la que amaría y acompañaría por el resto de la vida entregándose en cuerpo, alma y corazón.  
Para Jace eso era demasiado, Magnus ni siquiera pareció sentir la conexión entre ellos tal como él la había sentido: fuerte, abrumadora, imposible de ignorar. ¿Y si la conexión de Magnus hacia él no era tan fuerte? Eso era imposible, se supone que están hechos el uno para el otro. Se supone que Magnus es todo lo que necesita, ¿pero qué es lo que necesita? ¿Un amor tierno? ¿Un amor lleno de rupturas y reconciliaciones? ¿Pasión desenfrenada? ¿Alguien que le haga ver que su vida ha sido una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Alguien que no tenga ojos para nadie más?  
Eran muchas preguntas, muchas cosas que no había aclarado en su mente, y mientras no lo hiciera no iba a aceptar la marca del destino. Sabía que se comportaba como un niño estando en esa negación implacable, pero simplemente no iba a aceptar dejar ir su independencia hacia otras personas ni su forma de pensar que lo había transformado en alguien autosuficiente. Y si necesitaba estar en la negación para de algún modo no darle la espalda a lo que siempre creyó, entonces allí estaría.  
Pensando en eso y sabiendo que estaba cerca de la puerta para salir del campus, levantó la mirada y al observar lo que se acercaba maldijo a su suerte, al destino y a todas las fuerzas del universo cuyo nombre desconocía pero que estaba seguro le tenían envidia y por eso habían decidido ponerse en su contra: Magnus Bane estaba entrando a la universidad, y como sólo había un camino de acceso era obvio que ambos se encontrarían.  
Metió las manos en sus bolsillos para no gastar tiempo pensando en qué hacer con ellas y se concentró en dar cada paso que le faltaba sin dejar de mirar al suelo. En un momento sintió curiosidad y levantó la mirada pero Magnus se había detenido y miraba su celular, Jace se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y observó cómo el moreno tocaba la pantalla y se llevaba el aparato al oído empezando una caminata distraída por el camino mientras hablaba con sabrá Dios quién.  
El cabello de Magnus, que antes había estado guiado hacia un solo lado, ahora se esparcía en diferentes direcciones en la cabeza del moreno, seguramente había cambiado su posición al moverse con la ligereza del plumón cuando Magnus había caminado. Aún así se veía irreal, como un ángel.  
El oji-verde movía la boca atendiendo a la llamada, y cuando terminó se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de bajar el aparato para guardarlo. Entonces se giró y, dándole la espalda a Jace, se encaminó a la salida del campus sin notar la presencia del rubio. — “No- lo- hagas-Jace”. –Se dijo a sí mismo.  
— ¡Magnus! –Llamó, ignorando su propia advertencia y apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo, el moreno se giró ante la mención de su nombre y al reconocerlo sonrió y se detuvo para esperarlo. — ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó luego de llegar a su lado, Magnus suspiró dramáticamente.  
— Al parecer Raphael y Aline se cansaron de esperarme y se fueron, voy camino a casa, ¿y tú?  
— Creo que mis hermanos también se cansaron de esperarme así que tendré que volver caminando, ¿nos vamos juntos?  
— Eso sería fantástico. –Ambos reanudaron la caminata hacia la puerta de salida. — ¿Estabas en clase? –Jace asintió.  
— Acabo de salir. –Magnus lo miró curioso.  
— ¿Qué materia? O mejor aún, ¿cuál carrera?  
— Intenta adivinar. –Magnus levantó un dedo hasta su barbilla y dio unos toquecitos mientras pensaba.  
— ¿Derecho? –Intentó.  
— No… ¿por qué Derecho?  
— Por la forma en la que te pusiste de pie y dejaste a todo el mundo callado en el taller de las almas gemelas. –Jace miró al frente justo cuando salían de la universidad y entraban a la calle, una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en su rostro.  
— Respecto a eso, debes saber que las cosas no siempre son así. No vayas a creer que soy alguna especie de nerd entregado al estudio y los debates y esas cosas. –Magnus soltó una carcajada.  
— Nunca podría creer eso, no luces exactamente como un nerd. –Jace se miró a si mismo usando unos jeans y una costosa camisa negra. — Estudio diseño, puedes saber muchas cosas de las personas sólo con ver cómo se visten.  
— Y con lo que has visto, ¿qué sabes de mí? –Le preguntó a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le advertía que era mejor guardar silencio.   
— Eres el tipo de persona que sabe lo mucho que vale. –Contestó el moreno sin dudar. Algo debió ver en la mirada de Jace porque continuó. — Y eso es algo bueno, nunca dudas de lo especial que eres, y no necesitas a nadie para que te lo recuerde. Con tu confianza puedes lograr muchas cosas. –Sonrió. — Y con tu físico aún más. –Jace pasó saliva y nuevamente miró al frente, donde ambos ya avanzaban por la calle. Tal vez realmente había sido mala idea haber llamado a Magnus cuando éste se alejaba, necesitaba probarse a sí mismo que era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, pero empezaba a creer que no avanzaría mucho si Magnus seguía poniéndoselo difícil.   
— Estudio música. –Dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema.  
— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cantas o tocas algún instrumento?  
— El piano. –Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.  
— ¿En serio? –Jace decidió no mirarlo y continuar con su vista fija en el camino.  
— Sí, ¿te sorprende?  
— Mucho, no me lo hubiera esperado. –El rubio notó la sinceridad en su voz, y aunque no lo reconocería tuvo que darle la razón. Muchas personas se sorprendían de que él tocara un instrumento con un sonido tan suave y delicado.  
Observó levemente a Magnus quien también miraba al frente y se preguntó por qué era su alma gemela. ¿Qué había en él? Muchas cosas pero, ¿qué había de especial que no tuvieran otras chicas o, en cualquier caso, los otros chicos del mundo?  
— A ti… –Empezó sin saber si realmente quería saber una respuesta, pero ya era tarde, Magnus lo miraba esperando a que hablara. — ¿De casualidad te gusta el piano?  
— No tengo un instrumento favorito, pero debo reconocer que ese es especialmente hermoso.  
— ¿Escuchas música clásica? –Continuó. — ¿Pasas horas viendo películas en otros idiomas sólo porque te tranquiliza no entender lo que está pasando? ¿Sales a correr los domingos en la mañana? –Magnus lo miró confundido, mientras Jace continuaba sin parecer querer detenerse. — ¿Tú ordenas tus libros en pilas por orden alfabético? ¿Nunca te ha gustado dormir con un vaso de agua en tu habitación? ¿Odias despertarte por ti solo? –El moreno se detuvo haciendo que él también se detuviera, y se le quedó viendo atento; era esa mirada la que había imaginado acostado en la hierba. Esos ojos dorados-verdosos mirándolo sólo a él y diciéndoles que nada en el mundo merecía su atención más que Jace. Pero él no se permitiría quedarse callado sólo con recibir esa mirada. Quería respuestas, quería saber por qué Magnus era su alma gemela. — ¿Te gusta escuchar el sonido de una hoja seca romperse? ¿Prefieres congelarte y morir de frío, antes de tener que usar guantes? ¿Te miras al espejo pensando en lo increíblemente bien que amaneciste ese día?  
—Jace… –Magnus puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, haciendo que finalmente éste se callara. — ¿Estás tratando de averiguar en qué nos parecemos? –Jace guardó silencio. — ¿Por qué haces eso? –Insistió el moreno, pero no había nada que Jace pudiera decir. — No recuerdo ni la mitad de las cosas que preguntaste pero puedo asegurarte que tú y yo somos muy similares. De hecho, tú me recuerdas a mí. –Bajó las manos de sus hombros y continúo caminando, confiando en que Jace lo seguiría.  
— ¿En qué? –Preguntó curioso, el moreno lo miró con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.  
— Para ambos es claro que se tomaron un buen tiempo al hacernos. –Jace soltó una carcajada, no había nada en el universo que pudiera contra esa gran verdad.  
— Cierto. –Concordó y de nuevo ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro de la calle.  
— A propósito, yo creo que depende de los guantes, podría ayudarte con algunos consejos porque sería una pena que te congelaras cuando llegue el invierno. –Jace se encogió de hombros.  
— No salgo en invierno-.  
— Oh, vas a salir en invierno. –Aseguró Magnus. — Y cuando lo hagas, y sé que lo harás, ahí estaré yo para mostrarte qué guantes debes usar. –Jace sonrió y estuvo a punto de contestar: “ahí estarás, es una promesa”, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo; las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, de nuevo se estaba dejando afectar demasiado. Buscando algún escape miró en qué calle se encontraban.  
— Mi casa es por allá. –Mintió señalando otro camino. — Nos vemos después, Magnus.  
— Está bien. –Respondió éste. Jace se alejó por el camino que había señalado y una vez que le dio la espalda a Magnus respiró aliviado. Algo así no podía volver a pasarle, había estado a punto de hablar de promesas del futuro cuando él no prometía nada que fuera más allá de una noche.  
Después de haber dado algunos pasos se giró, tal vez para tener un vistazo del lugar donde momentos antes había estado Magnus, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico aún seguía allí y lo estaba viendo. El moreno levantó una mano para despedirse y entonces se alejó, tal como Jace había hecho la primera vez. Él lo observó perderse en la esquina y después metió las manos en sus bolsillos para esperar diez minutos y entonces tomar el camino correcto hacia su casa.  
Cuando entró se encontró con Alec e Izzy sentados en la sala.  
— No tienes idea de la cara que Clary puso. –Contaba Isabelle al tiempo que Alec se reía, algo que Jace había notado que últimamente su hermano acostumbraba hacer. Entonces Isabelle notó su presencia. — Hola, Jace. –Saludó, al escucharla Alec se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio.  
— Cielos, Jace, perdóname, olvidé que salías de clase a esta hora. –Jace lo miró sin realmente verlo, aún pensaba en lo que había pasado con Magnus.  
— No importa, tú e Izzy salían antes, así que…  
— De hecho. –Cortó Isabelle aún sentada en el sofá. — Tuve que venirme sola porque no pude localizar a Alec. Él llegó hace tan sólo veinte minutos. –Alec sonrió avergonzado.  
— No volverá a pasar, espero. –Dijo  
— ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó ella. Jace miró de Izzy a Alec, necesitaba hablar con éste último y ya se estaba impacientando.  
— Estaba con… alguien. –Contó el oji-azul. Isabelle sorprendida se cubrió la boca con la mano, después le sonrió cómplice a Jace.  
— Así que, Alec, decidiste unirte a nuestro equipo de “que pase todo antes de conocer a nuestra alma gemela”, ¿eh? –Isabelle miró a Alec emocionada. — ¿Quién era? ¿Lo conozco? –Alec abrió la boca para responder, pero Jace habló evitando que sus dos hermanos empezaran una larga charla sobre chicos. En ese momento era lo último que el rubio necesitaba escuchar.  
— Olviden eso. Alec, necesito hablar contigo. –El oji-azul lo miró preocupado.  
— ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó. Jace en su visión periférica vio cómo Izzy se sentaba en el borde del sofá, tratando de acercarse para escuchar mejor. — Ven. –Dijo y caminó hacia la cocina con su hermano pisándole los talones.  
Una vez solos se acercó a la encimera para apoyarse contra esta.  
— Alec… ¿cómo supiste que eras gay? ¿Fue muy difícil… salir del armario? –Alec lo miró confundido por las preguntas, pero de todos modos le respondió.  
— Bueno, es algo que siempre supe. No fue difícil mostrarme cómo realmente soy y dejar que el mundo viera lo que siento.  
— ¿Y por qué querías que el mundo viera lo que sientes? –Presionó el rubio.  
— Bueno. Jace…– Alec rió sin saber muy bien qué responder. — Obviamente nadie quiere vivir en una mentira toda su vida.  
— Cuando te enteraste de la verdad, o sea, cuando supiste que te gustaban los chicos… – Alec miraba a Jace de una forma extraña, pero él no se iba a dejar intimidar. Debía resolver sus dudas. —… ¿fue muy duro?  
— Era muy pequeño. –Recalcó Alec. — Pero más que verlo como un golpe o algo que me afectaría y cambiaría mi vida, lo vi como un respiro. No sé cómo decirlo… fue como si hubiera descubierto mi gran verdad. Algo tan real que no pudiera ser cambiado, y que siempre sería parte de mí. Ser quien realmente soy y mostrarme orgulloso de ello es lo que me mantiene tranquilo. –Jace pensó en esas palabras y miró al suelo de la cocina, Alec le sonrió. — Jace, ¿de repente te preocupa cómo me pudo afectar eso? No lo recuerdo, pero puedo asegurarte que ahora soy más feliz a como lo era antes. –Jace miró a su hermano. Él siempre había sido más abierto que Alec, así que era irónico que fuera él quien tuviera problemas para asimilarlo.  
Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, Isabelle entró digna con su cabello volando tras ella y se dirigió a la nevera.  
— Odio interrumpir su momento de “excluyendo a la única hermana”. –Espetó con voz resentida. — Pero extrañamente me entraron ganas de un vaso de leche, ¿les importa? Les aseguro que no escucharé sus importantes planes secretos de incendiar la universidad o de secuestrar a la Reina de Inglaterra. –Alec se rió y se sentó en la mesa.  
— Que sean dos vasos. –Pidió.  
— Tres. –Agregó Jace imitando a su hermano. — Y con galletas, pero las de la caja en el gabinete, nunca las que tu cocinas. –Isabelle les hizo una mueca pero abrió el gabinete para sacar la caja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este primer y cortito comienzo, nos veremos muy pronto.


End file.
